The Story of SatUkki And AiriSaru
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: One day after getting into a fight, Ash & Iris get turned into monkeys! Since Cilan leaves them, they have to work together to survive in the wilderness.during their time together, they start to get close, closer than you think. Negaishipping.


The Story of Sat-Ukki and Airi-Saru

Ash/Sat-Ukki-16

Iris/Airi-Saru-17

_**Chapter 1 : Transformation**_

It was a bright and sunny day in Unova. We could call it a nice quiet day, however, there were two people that could brake the silence with their constent arguing & bickering. "What?" "What do you mean "what"?" "Well, when I mean what, I mean what!" "Really? Cause when I mean what, I mean what!" "Whatever!" Whatever!" My my, here they are. Allow me to introduce you to this trio of "friends." The first one is a young boy, with green hair & green eyes. He wears a waiter's suit. His name is Cilan, but he's not that important in this story, nope not this time. Now let's move on to the bickering couple. Next, is another boy, who has raven black hair, a red & white cap with a blue Poke'ball on it, he wears a jacket that blue at the top & white on the bottom, black pants, & red & black shoes. His name is Ash & he's a bit of a hothead at times. Lastly, there was a girl, that had a crazy hair syle, & by the way, her hair is purple. She wears a yellow shirt & has a pink skirt going to the side with a big pink bow. She also has yellow shoes. Her name is Iris & well she's a wild child more or less.

These three friends had gotten lost in a jungle/wooded area. They went one way, thanks to Ash & were going around in circles. Iris got mad & started to rant, while Cilan tried to keep the peace.

However, these two are gonna have to get used to being around one another, for in another city, there is a scientist working on a ray that can change humans into animals. While he was tuning it up, he had no idea that the dial was set on monkey & had pressed the butten twice, sending two blue beams of monkey DNA to who ever it hit.

Meanwhile, with the bickering couple; "Sometimes I can't stand a kid you, Ash Ketchum! I wish that something bad would happen to you!" Iris screamed. "Well, there's something we can both agree on, cause I've been thinking about the same thing, & if something bad did happen, I wouldn't have to hear your mouth calling me names!" Ash screamed. "C'mon you two, you don't really mean that." Cilan said. "Oh we mean it!" the two said in unison. Little did they know they were about to get their wish, but not the way they thought.

Just then, two beams of energy came out of nowhere, shot Ash & Iris on the spot! They both were screaming in pain, while Cilan watched on from behind a tree. 'This is why they say be careful what you wish, cause you just might get it.' Cilan thought. Soon, the blue light & screaming died down & the two were lying on the ground knocked out, unaware of the change that had taken place...

_**Chapter Two: Discovery and Abandonment**_

An hour passed before the two victims had regained consciousness. Ash raised a hand to his head. "Ugh… what just happened?" he groaned, but then pulled his hand back in shock at what he saw. His arm was now covered in raven-black hair, as was his other arm. He then looked to his feet and found torn shoe bits and hands where his feet should have been, as well as a tail, covered in the same kind of hair. The boy ran to the nearby pond and saw his reflection; a monkey with raven-black fur, brown eyes, and clothes just like his. This was his reflection.

"What the hell happened to me?" he exclaimed before turning to Iris, who was revealed to have undergone the same transformation. "What the hell happened to you?" Iris looked upon her new form in shock. "We… we've been turned into…" she began, but was cut off by a scream from Cilan. "Wild monkeys!" Ash and Iris slowly approached their friend, trying to calm him. "Easy, Cilan. It's us, Iris and Ash." The female human-turned-monkey tried to reassure.

Unfortunately for them, Cilan only heard monkey chatter from them, and ran for dear life. "Get away from me!" That was it… their friend had just abandoned them. "I can't believe it… he left us here… ukki…" Ash uttered in despair, covering his mouth with his hands at the last word he said. Iris was deeply saddened at this development. Her sadness, however, was soon turned to anger at the raven-furred monkey. "This is your fault for wishing this to happen! You DUMBASS!" she yelled in rage. Ash stepped forward in defense. "My fault? You wished it first! If anyone's fault, it's yours, ukki!"

The two fought for an hour before sadness overtook them again. "You know, fighting's not gonna change the situation… we're alone now… no one to help us…" Iris uttered, tears forming in her eyes. Ash approached her and began to rub her back, trying to comfort her.

"Look. I know it seems hopeless, but we can't just break down here. Things will look up, ukki…" he reassured, but could not help feeling depressed himself. Iris did not respond. Instead, she pushed Ash's hand off her back. "How can you be so optimistic? Look at us! We're ANIMALS!" she began, tears still rolling down her face. "No one's even gonna come near us…" Ash merely began rubbing her back again. "It'll be okay…"

Iris dried her eyes and got up. "Okay. We can make it through this. From now on, no more fighting, Sat-Ukki…" Ash merely gave her a puzzled glare. "Sat-Ukki?" "Yeah. You're saying 'ukki' a lot, so why not?" After a few seconds, the boy gave a sly smirk out of nowhere. "Alright… Airi-Saru." Now it was Iris's turn to glare. "Airi-Saru?" "Yeah. Saru, the Japanese word for monkey, I believe." Iris, or Airi-Saru, now, grinned at her new nickname as they both gazed into the lake.

"Today's the start of a new life…" they both muttered to themselves…

_**Chapter 3: Surviving on The First Night in The Wilderness**_

Now that Sat-Ukki & Airi-Saru have found out that they are monkeys, they must figure out a way to survive in the wilderness, since, their formar friend left them. "So, Airi-Saru, what should we do first, ukki?" Sat-Ukki asked, while doing a handstand. She sighs. "First things first, we need to find shelter, food, & water." she says. "I do know one way we can get food & water, ukki" he says. "Oh tell me how?" Airi-saru asks. "We'll steal some from the humans that camp out here, ukki! Sat-Ukki said cheerfully. "YOU DOLT! Are you trying to get us killed?" she screamed in anger, while hitting Sat-Ukki on the head with a fan. Sat-Ukki rubs his head in pain. "No I wasn't. You're not thinking like a monkey. They take things & don't give them back. That's what we need to do, ukki." he resorted. Airi-Saru just rolled her eyes in annyance. "Fine, do what you wanna do. I'm gonna find us shelter. Just remember what I said, if they start shooting." she said while walking in another diraction.

Sat-Ukki just smirked as he watched her walk away. "Just you wait, Airi-Saru, I'll show you." he said to himself. He then turned & ran off in another direction.

Meanwhile, Airi-Saru had found, what looked to be, an abandened tree house, it even had a tire swing! The tree house itself was a sight to see. It was very big & looked like it could hold a lot of people. She climbed up the rope ladder & opened the door. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. There seemed to be a few rooms & some beds. "This is perfect! We can use this as our new home. It could use a bit of cleaning up." says Airi-Saru, while she gets a broom.

Meanwhile, with Sat-Ukki, well, he got hungry & is snacking on some bananas, while hanging upside down by his tail. Soon he spots a camp thats unattened & decides to make his move. In a quick swift motion, he goes into each of the tents & grabs what ever he can carry, which is mostly food & water, along with other supplies. He then leaves & goes off to find Airi-Saru.

With Airi-Saru, she just got done cleaning, when there is a knock at the door. She opens it only to find a sack that has the supplies they need. "Sat-Ukki?" she calls. There is no answer, that is until he drops down from the roof, smiling. "You called, ukki?" he says before climbing down. Airi-Saru is just stunned. "How did you?" she asks still in shock. "The camp site was unattened so I made my move & got what I could bring back, ukki." he says in a happy tone. With that being said, they both had dinner went to bed, ending their first night in the wilderness...

_**Chapter Four: Banana Overdose**_

Morning arose at the treehouse, and Airi-Saru was preparing for the day. The female monkey made her way to Sat-Ukki's room... only to discover that he wasn't there. There was no note or anything. The purple-furred simian scratched her head in confusion, but then decided not to worry about it. "I'm sure he's just getting some fresh air. He'll be back soon..." she told herself as she got a little bit of food and ate it for breakfast. She thought that Sat-Ukki would be back soon...

... she would later discover how wrong she was. Four hours passed, and there was still no sign of him. Worried, Airi-Saru rushed out of the tree house and began searching for her companion. "Sat-Ukki?" she called out. Still no answer. The girl began to panic. "Sat-Ukki, where are you?" Still nothing. "If this is your idea of a joke, it isn't funny!" she sighed as she began to traverse the surrounding area, hoping to find her raven-furred friend.

After a few minutes of searching, she found a clue; a stray banana peel. And there were more, forming a trail for her to follow. "This might lead me to Sat-Ukki..." she pondered to herself as she followed the trail. In a few seconds, the trail ended, and Airi-Saru found who she was looking for. Lying on the ground was Sat-Ukki, but something was off. His hand was placed on his belly, which had swollen quite a bit, testing the fabrics of his jacket. The girl then noticed the reason why; a pile of banana peels lay next to the boy. Airi-Saru sighed in irritation. "Damn, Sat-Ukki. You had me worried for nothing!"

She approached him to give her a piece of her mind when she heard a sickly belch. One that came from the male monkey. "... ukki..." he only managed to utter that one word. The female then realized what was wrong; Sat-Ukki had eaten too many bananas, and became sick as a result. "Ugh... hang on." she groaned as she tried to carry the boy to the treehouse. Which proved difficult, as the weight of his banana-filled belly slowed her down. Unable to get him to the top of the tree, she set him down on a nearby, moss-covered rock before heading up to retrieve something.

A few minutes later, Airi-Saru came back down with a glass of water and some Alka-Seltzer that the boy managed to steal from the campsite he raided. She then placed a couple of tablets into the water and gave it to Sat-Ukki, who slowly drank from it. The concerned girl then began to slowly rub the male monkey's aching belly, which soothed some of the pain. "Okay. That should do it. From now on, try not to get carried away with bananas, okay?" she told her friend, to which he replied with a simple "Okay." "Good. Now try to get some rest..."

After an hour, Sat-Ukki had finished digesting the bananas and shrank down to his normal size. Now he felt like himself again. The boy approached Airi-Saru to thank her. "Hey, Airi-Saru? Thanks for what you did back there." He expected to see an angry expression, but was instead met with a soft smile. "It was nothing, but try not to stuff yourself with bananas, okay?" Sat-Ukki simply nodded in agreement.

And with that, another day in the wilderness ended...

_**Chapter 5 : Let's Steal From Cilan!**_

The Next morning came with rain & tons of it. Sat-Ukki was up but was staring outside at the rain. He sighs sadly. "I wanna play, ukki...". he says. Soon, his female friend, Airi-Saru made her way into the main room, & saw her saddend friend. "What's wrong?" she asks him. "It's raining & I wanna play, ukki..." "Oh, I see. Well I know a few things we can do until it stops raining, but let's have breakfest first." she states, petting his head softly. Sat-Ukki's expression changed in an instent. "Ukki!" Was the only thing he said before heading to the mini-kitchen. Airi-Saru just shook her head in amusement. For breakfest they had apples, bananas, barries, & toast. That's when Airi-Saru noticed something. "I just realized that we're getting low on food. Do you you think you can pull another one of your raids?" she asks." "Maybe if it stops raining, ukki." he replies. She looks out the window & says, "you're in luck, it stopped raining." "Sweet! Grab an empty sack & lets go, ukki!" says Sat-Ukki happily.

Sometime later, Sat-Ukki & Airi-Saru are out looking for some campsites to steal from. Soon they come across one, & start their raiding. They move on to the next one & the next one, & as they are heading back to their treehouse, Sat-Ukki cought whiff of something smelling really good. "Hey, you smell that, ukki?" he asks. Airi-Saru sniffed the air & got whiff of what he was smelling. "Hmm, this smells very familier..." "I got a hunch, ukki, follow me." states Sat-Ukki as he follows his nose to the wonderful smell.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to where the smell was located. "I knew it, the smell was coming from that double crossing traiter's cooking, ukki!" he says in anger. Just then a smirk appeared on his face. "It's time for some revenge, ukki!" "So, we're steal from him too?" she asks. "Oh yes. I need payback for what he did, & this is the perfect time to do it, ukki!" Sat-Ukki says while laughing in a slight evil way. So, they look to make sure he isn't around, & then they make their move & steal most of what he has. The last thing they take is his lunch that was cooking & the dessert that went with it. Soon they run off, back to their treehouse.

Meanwhile Cilan, comes back & notices that everything he had set out is gone. "Wh-what happened? Everything is gone, including my lunch! What did I do to deserve this?" shouts Cilan. He then notices clumps of fur on the ground. One is a raven-black color while the one is a purple color, & he figures out who the culprets are. "I just got robbed by a Zoroark & a Purrlion! Some Trainers need to keep their Pokemon on a leash!" he huffs, as he starts to clean up the mess.

Meanwhile at the treehouse, The two monkeys are enjoying a nice hot lunch. So, now they have enough food to last them a good while, plus a number of supplies. They store everything in the right storage closet. One closet for suppiles & another for food, water, & other drinks. The treehouse is even starting to look like a house, with all the decorating they've been doing.

So, this ends another day for the simian couple...

_**Chapter Six: The Tiara and the Charm**_

It was midday in the wilderness as Sat-Ukki explored the area surrounding the treehouse. "Ah, yesterday was fun. Especially robbing that asshole Cilan blind!" he said to himself as he chuckled at yesterday's raid. If he had been aware that Cilan thought the culprits were a Zoroark and Purrloin, he would have been laughing even harder. As he returned his focus to his surroundings, he spotted from afar a part of the ground that bore many different colors. The boy quickly approached and found a flowerbed, which bore many differently colored flowers. "Woah. Look at these!" Sat-Ukki uttered in awe. "I wish Airi-Saru could see this..." That's when it hit him. An idea came to his mind as he began to pick a number of the flowers, making sure to get at least one of every color...

Meanwhile, Airi-Saru was exploring a cave that was also nearby the treehouse. She too began to chuckle at the raid they performed yesterday. "Okay. Credit where it's due. Sat-Ukki came up with a pretty good idea when he suggested we rob Cilan. I can only imagine the look on his face when he found all his stuff gone!" Her train of thought was interrupted, however, when she noticed a faint glow up ahead. Which she decided to follow...

Upon arriving at the source, she found a few gold nuggets. "Woah. Gold? Here?" she pondered to herself. "Sat-Ukki would be amazed at this!" Suddenly, an idea struck the girl. She pulled a necklace-width chain from her pocket, then took the gold nuggets and began putting the two together. "Sat-Ukki is gonna love this..."

Later that day, the two returned to their home, their ideas behind their backs, and approached each other. Sat-Ukki was the first to speak. "Hey, Airi-Saru? I have something for you..." the female monkey focused her attention to him. "... I found this vastly colored flowerbed while I was out exploring, and thought you might have enjoyed the sight... so I gathered some of the flowers and made this." He then held out a tiara made from the flowers he had picked. Many vibrant colors were visible in it.

Airi-Saru slowly took the tiara out of his hands and placed it on her head. "Thanks, Sat-Ukki... I love it." She then got out the suprise she had prepared for him; a monkey charm made from the gold nuggets she had found during her walk. Engraved on the charm was the kanji for courage. "I found these gold nuggets and thought you might like them. So I made a charm for you." she responded as she placed the charm on his neck. "Woah... thanks, Airi-Saru..." were the only words he could utter at the time.

The two then pulled each other in a tight embrace as the sun set on the day...

_**Chapter 7 : Sleepless on a Moon Lit Night**_

After a long day of raiding defenseless campsites, the two monkeys had dinner & were off to bed, but something was wrong. For some unknown reason, Sat-Ukki couldn't sleep & he just layed there, staring at the ceiling. Soon he got out of bed & peeked in Airi-Saru's room, to find her sleeping peacefully. Then, without making a sound, he jumped out of a nearby window & sat on a branch.

Meanwhile, Airi-Saru had woken up from her sleep, cause she had a feeling that something was wrong. Quickly she got up & looked in Sat-Ukki's room to find him gone, again! She looked through the whole treehouse, & couldn't find him anywhere. Then a thought struck her. "Oh-no, I hope he's not doing any late-night banana eating!" she said worrily. She then noticed the opened window & looked out. Sure enough, there was Sat-Ukki sitting on a branch, staring at the moon. He appered to be in deep thought. She decides to join him, & climbs out the window.

Sat-Ukki was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't even see Airi-Saru standing on the branch. "Sat-Ukki, whats wrong?" she asks, startling the boy monkey for a second. "Oh hey, Airi-Saru. I can't sleep. It's just so many things are going around in my head right now, ukki." he says. She sits next to him. "What kind of things?" "Well, I'm starting to miss my mom. She doesn't have no idea what happened to me. I'm afraid that if I do call her, & she sees me like this, she'll call me a...a..." "A freak?" she finished. That hit Sat-Ukki so hard, that he grew silent. "I'm sorry. " she says. He stays silent. "You know you're lucky to have a mother. My mom died when I was very little." she sighs. "I still think about her right today." "...I'm sorry to hear that..." Sat-Ukki finally says after his long pause. "Did you have a dad?" he asked. "Yeah but he left us." she stated. "You?" "He couldn't stand my mom, so he left us to follow his dream. After that arugment that they had, he went & got drunk & came back home & he..." a few sobs came from him, that he couldn't finish. Airi-Saru hugged the young boy close, rubbing his back, while he cried into her shirt. "Shhh, calm down, it'll be alright..." she consulted. She stroked his hair to calm him, which worked cause after a while he stopped crying, but was silent. "Are you ok now?" she asked. He just nodded in response.

Soon, Sat-Ukki got sleepy & rested his head on Airi-Saru's shoulder, which slightly startled the female monkey. He looked up & gave her a small peck on her cheek, before finally falling asleep. Airi-Saru was a bit shocked that the boy whom from when they first met & she called him a kid countless times, just kissed her, for an unknown reason. She then just simply smiled & stroked his hair as he slept. "Good night, Sat-Ukki. Hope you have sweet dreams." was all she said, before falling asleep herself.

Unknown to both of them, their tails were intwined, like they don't want to let go...

_**Chapter Eight: Old Enemies**_

It was midday in the wilderness. The two monkeys were playing tag, and Sat-Ukki was it. "I'm gonna get ya, ukki!" the boy called out to Airi-Saru. "Never!" replied the female, who looked back after a few seconds to see him catch up. "Oh noes! He's gaining on me!" She quickly made a sharp turn to the left, throwing off the raven-furred male. "Heh. Pretty clever, ukki. But you're not gonna get away from me!" he responded as he backtracked and followed the female's path.

After a few minutes, Sat-Ukki had finally caught up. But much to his offense, she was just hiding behind the bushes. "Ya know, this is Tag, not hide-and-seek, ukki." he told her. The girl's only response was pulling him to the ground. "Shhh! Look!" she whispered to him, yet in a voice just loud enough for him to hear. The two looked forward and saw a familiar, and quite frankly, unpleasant sight...

It was Team Rocket, the ones who frequently tried to steal their pokemon in the past. Only this time, they weren't in their uniforms. Instead, they wore slightly tattered clothes. Not only that, they looked miserable. "Well, this sucks..." groaned a woman with magenta hair that was styled in a wave. AKA, Jessie. "I know... now what do we do?" replied a man with blue hair, named James. "I dunno, but I dun think we'll make it in dis jungle." added the Meowth that followed them. Wait. A talking Meowth? Ordinarily, the sight would have surprised anyone, but Sat-Ukki and Airi-Saru had gotten used to it during their time as humans.

Airi-Saru then neared Sat-Ukki's ear. "It's obviously them, but something seems off. I say we follow them." she told her friend. The male simply nodded in agreement as they leapt into the trees. The monkeys continued their stake-out until evening. "Ugh. This is pointless. We're not learning anything!" Airi-Saru grumbled. "Screw it! I say we force 'em to tell us, ukki!" Sat-Ukki replied as he leapt down to confront them. The girl merely sighed as she followed him.

Team Rocket sat near a fire that was nearly burned out when a certain raven-furred monkey dropped down from the trees, a purple-furred one following. "Team Rocket! What are you up to this time, ukki?" the male demanded. Airi-Saru merely sighed, as Sat-Ukki had forgotten that humans can't understand them. However, Meowth understood completely. "Look, ya doity, yet familia-soundin ape, we ain't from Team Rocket." The feline pokemon replied. The female monkey stared in shock, until she remembered; Meowth can understand pokespeech and animal speech. She then facepalmed herself in shame.

"Don't screw with me! You're up to no good, ukki!" Sat-Ukki growled. Meowth clenched his fists- er, paws, at that statement. "I told ya! We ain't with Team Rocket!" he paused before looking down to the ground with a depressed expression. "Not anymore... we were fired just recently..." Sat-Ukki's expression softened. "Wait. Really?" Airi-Saru spoke up. "Yeah... apparently, we ate up too much funding trying to steal a twoip's Pikachu, so da boss let us go..."

The simian couple was stunned. "Wait... you were fired... because you stalked us?" they both said in unison, afterwards covering their mouths. They didn't mean to give away their identities. "No. We stalked a bunch of twoi-" Meowth cut himself off, then continued in shock. "Wait. Twoips? No wonda youse sounded familia!" Another pause. "... but why are da two of youse monkeys? And where's dat butlah twoip?"

The simians then told them about their sudden transformation, Cilan's betrayal, and their survival in the wilderness. Meowth, now on the verge of tears, relayed the information to his traveling companions, who afterwards had similar expressions. They had been through the same pain. "That's... even sadder than our tale..." the two ex-Rockets managed to utter. Sat-Ukki then sighed to himself. "Here. Why don't you stay with us for a while, ukki?"

The jaws of not only Ex-Team Rocket, but Airi-Saru as well. "What are you saying? They tried to steal our pokemon! Why the hell should we let them stay with us?" the female monkey shouted, which saddened the former criminals. Sat-Ukki approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders, a serious look on his face. "Look. They need a place to stay, and we went through a similar incident as them! And besides, it's just until they can get back on their feet, ukki."

After a minute, Airi-Saru begrudgingly agreed, and the monkeys led the trio to their home. The girl was still unsure about this, so Sat-Ukki began to rub her back. "Come on, Airi-Saru... you know it's the right thing to do... ukki..." Airi-Saru gave him a soft smile and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush. "You really are a good person..." And with that, the two pulled each other into a tight embrace, their tails intertwining.

Meanwhile, the former criminals watched the scene from the house, smiles etched on their faces. "Well, it's about time..." Meowth said to himself...

_**Chapter Nine: Vs. Team Plasma! Pt. 1**_

Morning came with lots of sunshine & the male monkey had to sheild his eyes, cause he wasn't ready to wake up just yet. "Nnnn... just 5 more minutes..." he muttered sleeply, while pulling the blanket over his head. Airi-Saru giggled at the sight, cause it was cute. She then took her leave, back to the mini-kitchen to finish helping Jessie with breakfeast.

An hour or so later, everyone else had finally woken up. Sat-Ukki was still half asleep, until the whiff of food cought him. "So... did everyone sleep ok, ukki?" he asked. Meowth translated what he had said to Jessie & James, who simply nodded. "Good, cause breakfest is on!" said Airi-Saru as she passed out the plates. The plates contained 5 banana nut pancakes & a banana strawberry milkshake to drink. They all ate in silence until Jessie asked a question. "Um, so, how are you two making a living out here in the wilderness?" "We raid the humans' campsites & bring back whatever we can carry, ukki." Sat-Ukki replied. The Ex-Rockets were a bit shocked to hear this, they never would have guessed that formor twerps they had been following, had stooped so low as to steal, from others. But hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to survive.

Once breakfest was over, Sat-Ukki decided to go outside & play for a while, while Airi-Saru showed the formor Rockets around their home. "This place is really nice on the inside." James murmered. "Seems like you & Monkey Boy are really making a living out here with no problems." Jessie states, while looking out a window. "& the view is fantastic. Youse got tha best house in da whole jungle." Meowth added. "We try our best." Airi-Saru replied.

Just then Sat-Ukki ran in the house, carring a bottle in his tail. "Airi-Saru? Come here quick, ukki!" he said. She came into the main room where he was. "What's up?" she asked. "Look what I found, ukki!" he gave her the bottle. There appeared to be something inside. "Where did you find this?" "Outside on the beach. I was playing on the tire swing, when it washed up,ukki." he repiled. "I see." she said as she opened it. "Hey what's with all chimp chatter?" Jessie asked in slight annoyance. "It would seem that Sat-Ukki found a message in a bottle." Meowth translated. "I say we get a closer look at it." Jessie urged her two partners. They went & took a look at message.

However this was no ordinary message in a bottle, this was a map to find buried treasure! So, they all got shovels & left out to find the treasure, which according to the map, was buried by a spring. Little did they know, they were being watched & followed...

Awhile later, after taking a banana break, they finally made it to their destination. "Hmm... according to the map, there's supposed to be a spring & a cave somewhere around here, ukki." Sat-Ukki stated. "I see the spring, but where's the cave?" Airi-Saru asked looking around. Sat-Ukki looked until he noticed a small waterfall, coming from the spring. "Hey why don't we try going through that small waterfall, I think I can see an opening behind it, ukki." he says. So they all follow Sat-Ukki & sure enough, there was the cave they were looking for, & it had a path that they followed, that eventually lead them to a well-lit room.

"There's nothing here!" Jessie huffed. "Could it be that someone else found the treasure before us?" James asked in disappointment. "That means we made this trip for nuthin'!" Meowth exclaimed. The simian couple rolled their eyes in annoyance & started to dig. Soon, their shovels hit something that made a 'thump' sound. They smiled at each other. They found it & with a mighty throw, threw it out of the hole. The Rockets help the monkeys out of the hole. The team then grabbed the treasure chest & left out of the cave.

However before they could look at the goodies, a voice came out of nowhere, saying; "Thank you for finding the treasure chest! Now hand it over in the name of Team Plasma!" The next thing the team knew, they were surrounded by Team Plasma grunts. "Oh, this is bad, ukki." Sat-Ukki said. "No Duh! What do we do?" Airi-Saru was panicing. "We use everything we know against them,ukki!" With that being said, the two monkeys took on all the grunts, while the Rockets watched from a safe distance. It was a long fight , but being monkeys gave Sat-Ukki & Airi-Saru the upper hand.

Now after the fighting was over Sat-Ukki got hungry & noticed a stray banana, which he picked up. Airi-Saru noticed & attempted to warn him, but it was too late. The banana expoded, sending the raven-furred monkey into a coconut tree where a few coconuts fell on his head, knocking him out cold. Airi-Saru then tried to go & help him, but was held back by a Team Plasma grunt. Another one came & pick up the knocked out monkey & held him over his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but we'll be taking your friend with us." the grunt said to Airi-Saru.

Just then there was a smokescreen & when it cleared all the grunts were gone, with Sat-Ukki. There was a lone voice that said; "If you want your Monkey Boy back alive, then bring the treasure chest to the abandoned warehouse, & no tricks, or else you'll never see him alive ever again!"

That caused Airi-Saru to breakdown. The Rockets tried to calm her down, but she was furious with them. "Where in the world were you? Because of you, Sat-Ukki was kidnapped!" she screamed at the trio. "& now I may never see his smiling face ever again..." she glared at the Rockets. "This is all your fault for not doing something sooner!"

The trio didn't know what to do, as they watched the purple-furred monkey breakdown once more. Then, Jessie spoke up. "Listen, there was nothing we could do, but don't worry, we'll get him back... somehow..." 

_**Chapter Ten: Vs. Team Plasma! Part Two**_

Back at the treehouse, Airi-Saru and Team Rocket were planning the rescue of Sat-Ukki, who had been kidnapped by the villainous Team Plasma. "Okay. So how do we rescue da twoi- er, Sat-Ukki?" Meowth began. Airi-Saru was the first to answer. "I say we go in, jack some uniforms from some grunts, find Sat-Ukki, and get out! And brutally beat, if not kill, anyone who even opens their DAMNED mouth to alert the others!" She was shaking with anger at this point. After Meowth translated her words, Jessie approached the monkey girl. "Be reasonable, chimp girl. That'll get us killed. Then who'll save Sat-Ukki?"

Airi-Saru merely growled at this. "And that's the cowardice that got Sat-Ukki kidnapped in the first place!" the female monkey yelled, tears flowing down her face. James stroked the girl's back for a moment in an attempt to comfort her. When she was finally calm, he took his comrades to a different room. "We'll be right back. I've gotta talk to these two about something." As soon as they left, the female monkey rushed out of the house and off to save Sat-Ukki. "Don't worry, Sat-Ukki. I will save you... and those Rennaisance Fair nerds will burn in Hell!"

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had finished discussing a rescue plan of their own. "Are you sure dey'll fall for it?" Meowth questioned, which earned a chuckle from James. "Sure they will. We _are_ giving them what they want, just not in the way they expect." After the discussion, they took the treasure chest into the first room, ready to tell Airi-Saru the plan... only to find her gone! "Dammit! Da twoipette just rushed off to da weahhouse!" Meowth exclaimed. "We'd better hurry, then!" Jessie responded, the other two agreeing with her. They took the chest and ran to the warehouse as well.

At the warehouse, Airi-Saru busted in and immediately began searching for Sat-Ukki. The search, however, was cut short, as the grunts who were apparently watching, captured her and tied her up. She was then thrown in a nearby cage. Luckily for her, it was the same cage as her raven-furred friend, Sat-Ukki, who was still out cold, thanks to the coconuts. After a minute, the male woke up and started angrily yelling at the grunts, who couldn't understand a word he said. As for what the chattering translated to... let's just say, Airi-Saru's jaw dropped. "... Damn, Sat-Ukki. I know you're angry at them for kidnapping you, but watch your mouth!" The grunts became annoyed at his chattering and shot a tranquilizer dart at him, knocking him out yet again.

"We told you not to interfere!" one grunt yelled as he pointed a gun at the two monkeys. Just then a voice called out to the grunts. "Leave them alone! We have your treasure chest!" Airi-Saru turned to see Team Rocket, treasure in hand. The grunt smiled evilly. "Good. Now place it on the platform in front of our post." The former criminals complied and placed the chest on the platform, which elevated to the grunts' level. "Thank you for depositing into Bank Plasma. Enjoy this gift." the Plasma grunt laughed as he and his partner flew away.

The trio tried to figure out what he meant by 'gift'... until the ground started to rumble and a nearby countdown timer started. The timer read 20:00. Below it, time until detonation. The place was going to self-destruct. "Dammit! Dey tricked us!" Meowth exclaimed before going to the cage. The lock had a keypad on it, meaning it needed a code. Meowth, however, didn't. Using his knowledge from his days as a criminal, he hacked the lock, thus opening the door. The humans then picked up the two monkeys, and they all fled the warehouse. They were a good distance from the site when...

*BOOOM*

The warehouse had blown up. Everything was okay now.

Back at the treehouse, Team Rocket began scolding Airi-Saru. "Do you know what could have happened to you two?" The female monkey looked down in defeat. Just then, Sat-Ukki began to stir. He was waking up. The girl monkey rushed to his side. The raven-furred monkey opened his eyes and saw Airi-Saru and the others. "... Airi-Saru? Team Rocket? What happened, ukki?" were his only words before the female hugged him tightly, tears of joy in her eyes. "Sat-Ukki... I'm glad you're safe..." The male simply returned the embrace, a warm smile on his face.

After the former enemies had explained what happened, the boy placed a hand on his head, trying to digest the information. "Woah... sounds like a close call... thanks, guys... ukki..." he responded. Airi-Saru then spoke up. "I wonder what Team Plasma's gonna do with the treasure, now?" "Nuttin', cuz dey don't have it!" Mepwth responded. "But... I saw you give..." But before she could finish, the Rockets opened the door to one of the closets, revealing a pile of treasure. "We swapped it out for sometin' else!" The monkeys were amazed; that was actually a pretty well laid-out trap, considering their plans had always failed before.

All ended well for them, but the revelation raised a question. If they still had the treasure, what did those Rennaisance Fair nerds have?

On a plane marked with the Team Plasma insignia, the grunts were about to open the treasure chest. When they did, they formed shocked expressions... inside the chest were a bunch of coconuts, a bomb, and a note. One of the grunts picked up the note and read it.

Da game. Youse just lost.

Signed,

Team Rocket.

Suddenly, the bomb began its countdown timer, which had a few seconds on it. "FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" the grunts yelled before the plane exploded, sending them flying...

_**Chapter 11: The Huge Banana & The Mischivous Monkey**_

Later on that night in the treehouse, to celebrate getting Sat-Ukki back from the Plasma freaks, Airi-Saru made banana spits for everyone. Sat-Ukki scooped up a spoonful & placed it in his mouth. He was in heaven. "Mmmm..., ukki..." he seemed to have purred for a few seconds & noticed everyone giving him weird looks. "What?" he asked. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Airi-Saru said suddenly. She sat down another banana split down next to him. "You want another one?" she asked, changing the subject. "Sure, I could go for another one."

He finished off the 2 desserts in 10 minutes flat. Soon after the team heads off to bed. Unknown to them however, there is a glowing object in the kitchen.

The next morning, the two monkeys are woken up by loud crash that came from the kitchen. When they get in the kitchen, they are met with a shocking sight; there in the middle of the floor was a huge banana! "Where did this huge banana come from?" Airi-Saru shouted. Sat-Ukki on the other hand was drooling. 'That banana is all mine...' he thought with smirk. "Who cares where it came from? I call first dibs, ukki!" He said with glee. As he ran for the banana, he was nearly choked to death by Airi-Saru, who had a firm grip on the hood that was on his jacket. " I don't think so, Monkey Boy. This banana is off limits." she said, letting go of Sat-Ukki's hood.

The raven-furred monkey frowned. "Why?" he wined. "Cause I said so, now go do something while I go hide this from you." she stated. The male sighed in defeat. "Fine, hide it then! But get this, no matter where you hide it, I'll find it & take a bite each time, ukki! he said with a sly grin. The purple-furred monkey gasped in shock. "You wouldn't!" "I would & I will!" he replied with a smirk.

With that being said Airi-Saru ran & hid the banana in a nearby cave. When she came back, Sat-Ukki was playing on the tire swing, so she went up in the treehouse. When Sat-Ukki heard the door close, he made a beeline for the cave, where the purple-furred monkey hid the banana.

Soon he found the cave & the banana. Then he smirked. 'Now you're all mine...' he said, as he tore off half of the peel & took a bite. His face lit up like a kid's on the fourth of July. "Oh...my...god...! This is soo good,ukki!" he said as he ate some more of it.

Meanwhile, Airi-Saru had got done making lunch, & decided to call her raven-furred friend up to eat, only he wasn't on the tire swing anymore! "Oh, now where did he run off to?" she huffed. Then another thought crossed her mind. "Oh-no! Don't tell me!" She quickly left the treehouse.

Soon she found the cave where she had hidden the banana. Sure enough she found a stuffed Sat-Ukki, lying next to the the huge banana, only it was half eaten now. The raven-furred monkey was fast asleep, so he was totally unaware of her presence. "Grrrrrrr... SAT-UKKI! WAKE UP THIS INSTENT!" she shouted enraged at what he did. Sat-Ukki yawned & woke up. "That banana was a dream come true for me." he said as he scanned the cave.

He soon came face to face with a very ticked off Airi-Saru. "Hey, Airi-Saru, whats up?" "WHATS UP IS YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE BANANA, YET YOU EAT HALF OF IT!" she screamed, causing him to flinch. "Sorry, but at first I just took a bite, but it was sooooo good that I couldn't stop eating, ukki." he said sadly. She huffs. "Fine, I guess I can forgive you, but the rest of it is mine, got it?" "Take it. I've had enough, ukki..." he says, while lying down. "I can tell." she says giggling a bit.

Later, after they return, Sat-Ukki had fallen asleep again, but with Airi-Saru stroking his hair. She sighs. 'Sometimes I just wish I can tell how you I really feel about you.' she reached down & gave him a small peck on his cheek. He seem to smile in his sleep.

Much later, Jessie, James, & Meowth had finally returned from their raiding, & only manged to get a few items, but when they saw the two monkeys fast asleep together they couldn't help but smile at the sight.

With all this being said done another wild day in the wilderness has ended...

_**Chapter Twelve: Siren's Song**_

It was evening in the jungle, and Sat-Ukki was tending to a stuffed Airi-Saru.

*Flashback*

The day after the female caught him next to the half eaten Grand Banana, she had begun to wonder what it tasted like. After taking a bite, she began to eat the rest, similar to him. Sat-Ukki later found Airi-Saru, with a stuffed belly. Next to her was the giant peel that used to be the remaining Grand Banana. The girl soon let out a sickly belch. "Damn, Airi-Saru. You might wanna consider taking your own advice, ukki." he muttered to himself, yet still showing concern. He then took her back to the treehouse to get some medicine.

*Present*

Sat-Ukki had come back with some Alka-Seltzer. Airi-Saru then downed it in a few seconds flat, wanting the pain to stop. "Ya know, ya didn't have to eat it all at once. Isn't that what you told me, ukki?" the male spoke to her, concern in his voice. The girl then told him about what happened. The raven-furred simian then shook his head in amusement. "I know what that was like, ukki. But still, try to get some rest." he told her before stroking her head for a bit, then leaving to his own room. Airi-Saru simply smiled in his direction. 'Again, I wish i could just tell him how I feel...'.

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, a strange yet beautiful tune began to fill the air. The sound had reached the treehouse, yet it only woke Sat-Ukki up. But something was not right.; his eyes had no highlight in them, appearing as if he were in a trance. The monkey boy then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a nearby knife. His next stop... was Airi-Saru's room! As he slowly approached her, knife in hand, the song had stopped playing. Sat-Ukki quickly snapped out of his trance and looked around. "Huh? What am I doing in Airi-Saru's room, ukki?" He then turned his attention to the knive he was holding. A horrified expression formed on his face. "What... why do I have a knife, ukki?" he muttered to himself before quietly rushing out of the room, dropping the knife in the process.

The next morning, the group had gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Airi-Saru noticed that Sat-Ukki wasn't himself; he looked a mess, having red, puffy eyes and a tired expression. She soon approached him, placing a hand on his back and startling him. "Hey, what's wrong? Did you not get a good night's sleep?" Sat-Ukki didn't want to answer that. He feared Airi-Saru would hate him if she found out about last night's events, so he made up a lie to cover it up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare, ukki." She knew it was something else, but decided not to pressure him; she felt he'd tell her when he was ready.

But this was something that he wouldn't easily recover from...

_**Chapter 13: The Power of Love**_

Later on that same day, Sat-Ukki was still trying to figure out why was he in Airi-Saru's room, with a knife. 'Maybe I was sleepwalking.' he thought, but then shook his head, ' no that couldn't have been it. I would've grab a banana not a knife, ukki.' This whole thing was staring to make his head hurt.

After a while, Airi-Saru came to him with a fishing pole in her hands. She seemed to noticed that he was still troubled by whatever it was, that had him looking like a mess earlier. "Hey, Sat-Ukki, do think you can catch us a fish, for lunch? she asked. He mearly took the fishing pole & replied, "I'll see what I can do." With that he took his leave to the beach.

At the beach, he sat down by the water & casted the line, hoping for a bite soon. "So bored...,ukki" he says. He then takes out the charm that Airi-Saru made for him. "Courage." he read "I wish I had the courage to tell her about what happened last night, ukki." He gets up but somehow trips over his own tail, causing him to fall & drop the charm into the ocean. A nice sized fish comes up & eats it. "AHHH!" he screeched "THAT FRIGGIN' FISH ATE MY CHARM!" Then Sat-Ukki jumped in the ocean in hot pursuit.

Airi-Saru was reading a book when she heard, what sounded like Sat-Ukki, scream about a fish eating something of his. "It probably ate one of his bananas & hes mad about it, nothing to worry about." she reasured herself, as she continued to read.

Meanwhile underwater, Sat-Ukki had found the fish he was looking for. It seemed to be dying, cause the chain that the charm was hooked on was causing it to choke. The fish swam into a bed of seaweed & the raven-furred monkey followed it. It was swimmnig so slow that he cought it.

Unforotionaly for him, his arms & legs got wrapped up in some of the seaweed. he desperately tried to get free, since he was low on air, but no avail. The seaweed wouldn't let go. He was done for. His air had ran out, & as he was staring at the surface half alive & half drowned, only one thought crossed his mind. 'Airi-Saru... I'm so sorry...'. He then blacked out.

Lucky for him, he got the charm out of the fish's mouth before hand. The charm itself started to glow a bright golden color, which caused the seaweed to let go of the drowned monkey boy. He then slowly started to rise to the surface.

Meanwhile, Airi-Saru had gotten done reading her book, she decided to take a walk on the beach. She didn't see Sat-Ukki anywhere, so she thought he ran off to get some bananas. How wrong she was, for when she walked a little further she saw a body floating in the water. When she got a closer look it was Sat-Ukki.

Thats when she feared the worse, "I hope hes not dead!" She jumps in the water, & pulls out the raven-furred monkey. She did everything, CPR & pumping the water out of his lungs, but nothing seemed to work. "C'mon breathe, breathe I say!" she screamed. Sat-Ukki did not wake up.

Thats when she was faced with a horrible reality; he was dead & she was too late to save him.

"No... you can't be dead... you just can't..." Airi-Saru was on the verge of another break down. She tried CPR again, but only this time it was more of deep kiss. 'I can't lose you, I can never lose you ever. Just please wake up.' she thought, as a single tear fell from her face & hit the charm.

The charm glowed again with a more golden glow. Airi-Saru noticed this & wonder what was going on. Soon the glow deminished.

Airi-Saru stare in awe as the raven-furred monkey, whom she thought was dead,began to stir & wake up. She rushed to his side. Sat-Ukki opened his eyes & scaned the area. "Wh-what happened, ukki?" he asked, while sitting up. The purple-furred simian just hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I was so worried. I thought I had lost you..." she said as she cried into his jacket.

Sat-Ukki just smiled warmly & hugged her closer. He then whispered in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere, ukki."

They continued to embrace each other, their tails intwirling, until the sunset...

_**Chapter Fourteen: Memory Loss**_

It was noon in the wilderness, and Sat-Ukki and Airi-Saru had decided to once again play tag. At one point in the game, the male had caught up to the female, cornering her against a tree. "I've gotcha now, ukki! This game's as good as mine!" he called as he leapt towards her, but she quickly sidestepped, causing him to hit the tree. Then, a coconut that were growing on the tree had fallen on the boy's head, knocking him out. Airi-Saru then rushed to him, a concerned look on her face. "Oh, no. Not again!" she exclaimed in fear as she took him to the treehouse.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had gotten back from raiding campsites. They had gotten significantly better, as each had quite a haul with them. That's when a panicked Airi-Saru rushed in, carrying Sat-Ukki on her back. "What's wrong, monkey girl?" James asked her. "Sat-Ukki got hit with another coconut, and now he's out cold!" she replied, Meowth translating her words. They then rushed the unconscious simian to his room and set him on his bed.

After a few minutes, the boy finally woke up and began scanning his surroundings. Airi-Saru let out a sigh of relief and pulled him into an embrace. "Oh, good. I was worried you wouldn't wake up, Sat-Ukki..." When she released him, he merely tilted his head. "Sat-Ukki? What's a Sat-Ukki?" he responded. Airi-Saru stared in horror; he had no memory of who he was! And after Meowth had translated the chatter to his human companions, they wore similar expressions.

"Come on, Sat-Ukki! That's your nickname!" Airi-Saru responded, trying to get him to remember. "I... don't recall..." The female gave out a loud sigh. "Your real name is Ashura Ketchum. And my name is Iris, but you've called me Airi-Saru since we were turned into monkeys. And I've called you Sat-Ukki. Do you remember now?" A short pause. "... Nope." That hit her like a ton of bricks. But also made her more determined to get his memory back.

Attempt #1  
>Team Rocket stood in front of the amnesiac monkey and began to pose. "What are you doing?" Airi-Saru questioned in embarassment. "Trust us, twoipette. Dis is sure ta bring back 'is memory!" Meowth responded before whispering their plan to her. The female monkey simply smiled. That's when a familiar tune began to play out of nowhere (No, not the tune that put Sat-Ukki in a trance. An even more familiar tune...).<p>

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
>James: And make it double!<br>Jessie: To protect the world from devistation!  
>James: To unite all peoples within our nation!<br>Jessie: To renounce the evils of truth and love!  
>James: To extend our reach to the stars above!<br>Jessie: Jessie!  
>James: James!<br>Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
>James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!<br>Meowth: Meowth! Dat's right!

After the finished their motto, Sat-Ukki just stared. "So do ya remembah, twoip?" Meowth asked. The male monkey merely shook his head. The former criminals then faceplanted into the ground, anime-style. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again..." they muttered in defeat.

Attempt #2  
>Sat-Ukki sat in the kitchen, wondering what the strange, purple-furred monkey was planning. She soon brought in a plate of banana-nut pancakes and sat them in front of him. "Here. You love bananas, so I made banana-nut pancakes." she offered. The boy took a bite of the pancakes and began to chew. After a while, he swallowed. "Anything coming back to you?" she asked him. Another pause. "... Nothing." "Damn! That was sure to work!"<p>

After several more attempts, Airi-Saru was on the verge of giving up. She then looked to see Sat-Ukki roaming the forest. Unfortunately for him, he walked right into another tree, causing yet another coconut to hit him square on the head. Airi-Saru quickly rushed to his side. "Sat-Ukki! Are you okay?" After a minute, he began to stir. "... Huh? Airi-Saru? What's going on, ukki?" That last word is what alerted her. Sat-Ukki's memory was restored. She quickly pulled the raven-furred monkey into a tight embrace. "I'm glad to have you back, Sat-Ukki..." The male monkey didn't understand what had went on, but instead of worrying about it, he returned the embrace.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket watched from afar. "Well, looks like everything's back to normal. Well, our version of normal, anyway." Jessie stated, the other two agreeing with her...

_**Chapter 15: Sat-Ukki Saves the Animals!**_

It was almost midday, & Sat-Ukki was walking through the forest. "Its such a nice day, ukki. I hope it doesn't rain." he said. He soon heard some animal noises & went go see what was all ruckus was about.

He soon came to a campsite that had many cages in it. Then he saw two big dudes, come with another cage & stack it with the others. He gasped at what he saw. "They're hunters! They're captuing animals to sell to the highest bidder! I gotta stop 'em but how, ukki?" he said softly to himself. He needed a plan. Sat-ukki was about to go get Airi-Saru... that is until he felt quick sting & felt like being on an acid trip. The next thing he knew, he was asleep.

When the raven-furred monkey awoke, we was in a cage! The two hunters then approched him. Sat-Ukki started to rant about being in a cage & to let all the animals go. Unfortionaly for him they only heard monkey chatter. "Wow, this one is pretty energetic." said the tall hunter. " He should fetch us a lot of money then." said the short hunter. The two then laughed & left in their jeep. Sat-Ukki sighed in frustraion. 'There's gotta be some way out of here...!' he thought.

After a long time of thinking, he did the next best thing; tackle the cage a number of times. The other animals started to get annoyed by his failed antics. Thats when a tiger spoke up. "Will you PLEASE keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!" "Well, I'm doing something other than sleeping, ukki!" he snapped, still tackling the cage. Thats when a lion cub decided to speak up. "But what can a mere monkey do?" it asked. Sat-Ukki got very irked by that question, that he tried not to lose his temper. " A mere monkey...? Excuse me..., ukki? For all of youse animals information, I used to be a human, ukki." he said calmly. A panda bear spoke next. "A human? yeah right!" "But it's true, due to some freak accident, me & another girl & a close friend of mine, got zapped by some blue lights. The next thing we knew, we're turned into monkeys, ukki." the raven-furred monkey stated. Next a wolf decided to jump into the conversation. "Are you telling the truth?" it asked. "Of course I am! Look, have you ever seen a monkey wearing clothes before?" he asked.

Most of the animals started to believe his story. In the jungle you really don't any monkeys wearing clothes.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you!" the animals said in unison. Sat-Ukki smiled & said, "Its ok. I forgive you all, ukki." lastly a snake asked him, "Hey Monkey Boy, if you really were a human, then whatsssssss your name?" "Oh, My real name is Ashura Ketchum, but call me Sat-Ukki." He replied.

Soon all the animals were chattering. Then a bear asks him; "So, Sat-Ukki what brings you here?" "I was gonna rescue all of you, but I wound up captured as well, ukki. Yet I still plan on getting out of here & saving all of you!" he said confendently. The animals cheered. "Now I just need to think of another way out of this cage, since tacking it doesn't work, but how, ukki?" He asked himself.

Thats when his tail started to tap him on his shoulder a lot. Sat-Ukki turn to look at his tail, which was sticking stright up. "Hmm, thats odd, it never did that before, ukki." the simian said. The tip end of his tail then started to twist & turn until it formed a key. The monkey was stunned. "How is this even possible?" he asked out loud, still in shock. Regaurdless, he took the tip & put in the key hole & soon heard a click & the cage door was opened. He was free!

Sat-Ukki quickly lept to the other cages & set the rest of his friends free. Everyone was happy to be free, however the hunters had came back & noticed that every animal was out of it's cage, including the recently captured monkey. All the freed animals soon attcked the two hunters, even Sat-Ukki joined them. Freaked out at the sudden animal attack, the hunters drove away in their jeep, never to come back. The animals cheered. "We did it together, ukki!" Sat-Ukki exclaimed, while doing his victory pose.

It was now late in the afternoon, & everyone had to get going. Before they left, the animals had given Sat-ukki a gift for saving them. "Here, these are Golden Bananas. Legend has it, that who ever eats the bananas will be given a mystroious power, but only if that someone is pure of heart." the wolf said. "Wow, thank you, ukki." said the raver-furred simian. The animals soon took their leave. Sat-Ukki shouted to them, "If you're ever by the beach, go to the treehouse! I live there & we can hang out!" He watched them leave until he couldn't them anymore. He then took his leave & ran home.

Soon, he arrives at the tree house. "I'm hoooomeee!" he called. "THERE YOU ARE! JUST WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN, ASHURA SAT-UKKI KETCHUM?" screamed a very enraged Airi-Saru. "Look I can explain everything!" said a now scared Sat-Ukki. "START EXPLAINING!" Airi-Saru screeched.

Sat-Ukki then explained everything & Meowth was there to translate everything he said. When he finished, everyone had shocked expessions on their faces. Sat-Ukki grabbed one of the Golden Bananas & ate it. "I wonder what this power is they we're talking about?" he wondered out loud.

Unknown to him however he just shocked Team Rocket even more. The raven-furred monkey noticed this & asked was wrong? Meowth flat out said; "youse is talkin' ta us in human speak!" Thats when it hit him. "The power...the power is that I can talk to humans now, ukki!" He did his pose again. He then gave one of the bananas to Airi-Saru who ate it & gained the same power.

The day ended with the simian couple sitting on a nearby branch cuddling & their tails intwirling...

_**Chapter Sixteen: Dinner Date**_

It was late morning, and Team Rocket were discussing amongst themselves. "Okay. What's wid da twoips? Dey were constantly arguin' when we were chasin' 'em around." Meowth began. "Isn't it obvious? The twerps are in love! They just won't admit it." Jessie responded, followed by James. "Yeah. Being stuck in the wilderness together really gives you time to bond..." "Yea, but how are we gonna get da twoips ta confess?" the feline pokemon added. That's when an idea struck the woman. She quickly huddled up with her companions and told them her plan, which earned a nod of approval from them.

"So you're sending us out to raid while you keep an eye out for more Plasma Nerds?" Airi-Saru asked. The trio nodded affirmative. Sat-Ukki, however, was still confused. "I dunno, ukki..." But before he could go any further, Meowth pointed in the direction of numerous campsites. "Look! Dere's a bounty out dere! You'd bettah get out dere!" The two monkeys finally complied, leaving the trio alone. "Good. We're alone." James began. "Time to put our plan into action."

Meanwhile, Sat-Ukki and Airi-Saru leapt from campsite to campsite, taking everything they could carry. During the raid, they once again came across Cilan's camp. "Hey. It's the traitor, ukki!" Sat-Ukki began. "Let's rob him blind!" Airi-Saru finished as the two leapt into action.

Back at the treehouse, Team Rocket was redecorating the treehouse to accommodate their plan. "This is sure to work!" Jessie started. "There's no way it won't!" That's when James came in. "Come on now, Jessie. Don't jinx it." This earned a glare from the woman. "I'm not trying to jinx it. I'm just saying!" "I know, I know..." he responded warmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush. "Uh... James?" The man quickly withdrew his hand, the same blish appearing on his face. "Oh! Sorry..."

Meanwhile, Meowth watched from afar as he set the table for something. "Dat's it... keep doin' tings like dis, and Airi-Saru and Sat-Ukki won't be the only couple..." he began before returning to the table. "It's all goin' accordin' ta plan..."

That same evening, Sat-Ukki and Airi-Saru came home from raiding to find the house seemingly vacant. "Wierd. I wonder where the trio went, ukki?" Sat-Ukki pondered aloud. As they entered the room, a delicious scent filled the air. "Hey, Airi-Saru. Do you smell that?" The female sniffed the air and nodded affitmative. The two headed inside and found something surprising waiting for them; the house had been redecorated to accommodate a dinner date, complete with candle light.

"Do you think... Team Rocket did this while we were gone?" Airi-Saru began. But before they could discuss it further, the two human rockets rushed them to their table, Meowth waiting. "Hello, twoips! Youse like da surprise we prepared fa youse?" The monkeys were stunned. They did all of this while they were out raiding? They were about to speak when James brought out two plates of spaghetti and set them on the table. A classic dish for an occasion like this. Afterwards, the trio left the room in order to give the monkeys space.

After the simians ate their food, Sat-Ukki began to speak up. "Uh, Airi-Saru? Can I tell you something, ukki?" he began. Airi-Saru nodded positive. "Well... ever since we set up our home here, I've kinda started to feel... uncertain... not in a bad way, though... ukki..." Airi-Saru looked up to him attentively. "What are you saying?" she asked. Sat-Ukki struggled for a while, trying to get the words to leave his mouth, untill... "Ah, screw it, ukki!" he decided before pulling Airi-Saru's face close to his. In that instant came what shocked Airi-Saru to the core... Sat-Ukki pressed his lips against hers! She stared in surprise for a few seconds before finally returning the kiss.

After a minute, the two broke apart to breathe. "Does this mean..." Airi-Saru began, but was cut off. "Yes. Iris... I love you..." he responded, using her real name for the first time since the accident. Airi-Saru stared for a moment before pulling him into a warm embrace. "I love you too... Ashura..." were her last words before they began to make out again. Their tails intertwined again, but this time, they formed a heart shape.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket watched from afar, Jessie's and James' hands together. Meowth merely took notice and chuckled. 'Yep... exactly as planned..." he thought to himself...

_**Chapter 17: Monkey Mischief**_

It was late in the afternoon & James helped makng lunch which was grilled cheese sandwitches with a side of tomato soup. Airi-Saru & Sat-Ukki were playing hide & seek to kill time & the purple-furred monkey was the seeker. "...29, 30! Ready or not, here I come!" she called. The raven-furred monkey was completely still in the trees & he watched her look all over. " She'll never find me, ukki!" he said to himself.

Unfortunanly for him, his tail was hanging out of the tree & Airi-Saru saw it. However, she didn't just yank his tail & say, "Your it!", oh-no. She simply climbed the tree he was hiding in silently & when she found her target, she gently pushed him out of the tree.

"Ahhh!" the raven-furred monkey was startled pretty badly. Luckly when he was falling, his tail grabbed a hold of the branch, he was pushed from. "Phew! Saved by the tail, ukki!" he said as he looked up & saw Airi-Saru laughing. "Could ya give a monkey a little warnin' next time, ukki?" he yelled up at her. She continued to laugh.

Soon, lunch was ready & the two simians were called in. While they were eating, Sat-Ukki got a devious idea, that caused a smirk to apper on his face. First he made sure no one was looking & then tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder with his tail. "Yes? What is it?" she asked. He quickly swiped the other half of her sandwitch, when she wasn't looking. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, ukki." he repiled. He then got up & went outside again. The female cocked her head to the side. "That was sure strange" was all she can say. She focused her attention on her sandwitch half, which was gone!

Meanwhile, Sat-Ukki was on the tire swing chuckling to himself. The sandwitch half he swiped from his girlfriend was wrapped up tightly in his tail. "Its about that time, ukki." he said as he got off the swing. "3...2...1...ukki." he then pointed at the treehouse. Thats when it happened; "Someone stole my sandwitch half!" came a way to familier scream.

Sat-Ukki was rolling around in laugher... that is until a slightly ticked off Airi-Saru started to chase him around, demanding he give up the food or pay the ultimate price. She soon takled the raven-furred simian to the ground & pinned him there. "I warned you, now you've sealed your own fate!" she says in a not-so-evil way. The male played along. "Oh woe is me, ukki!" he said. Then the purple-furred simian unleashed a tickle attack on the food theif.

He laughed & laughed. "Please stop, ukki! I can't take it! Hahahaha!" "Then give up the sandwitch!" she continued to tickle him. "Hahaha! N-never!" Then the two started to roll around, playfully. When it was all over, they shared the last of the sandwitch together.

During the sunset they enbraced each other, tails intertwirling again & kissing...

_**Chapter Eighteen: Confronting the Traitor**_

One day, Airi-Saru had found Sat-Ukki lying on his bed, an angry scowl on his face. She approached her simian boyfriend in concern and asked him if he was okay. "Hey. Sat-Ukki, What's wrong?" The male quickly turned his head towards her, startled by her. "Huh? Oh. I'm fine, ukki. Just thinking about that traitor..." The purple-furred female then began to lightly stroke his fur. "There there... it's okay." Soon, a sinister smirk appeared on her face. "You know, one of the animals you saved told me that he's not far from us. Why don't we pay him a visit..." The same smirk soon made its way onto Sat-Ukki's face. Today promised to be interesting...

A half hour later, a certain green-haired traitor had just finished setting up camp when he heard rustling in the trees. "Hello? Who's there?" No answer. That's when he got irritated. "Okay, if this is that Purrloin and Zoroark, the answer is no! You can't have my stuff again!" Suddenly, the connoisseur found himself face to face with a certain raven-furred monkey. Moments later, a purple-furred female one. The traitor was cornered with two monkeys surrounding him.

That's when the male began to speak. "Well, well. If it isn't the wannabe connoisseur, Cilan, ukki..." The human immediately recognized that voice. "Wait... Ash?" The monkeys just stared in shock; how did he understand them? That's when Airi-Saru facepalmed. "Oh. Now I remember... the golden bananas we ate let us speak to humans..."

A few minutes later, the simian couple had finished explaining the situation to him. "Wait... those two monkeys that were there on the day of the incident... were you?" The monkeys merely nodded affirmative. The human stared in shock at the two; he had abandoned them without even realizing it. This, of course, made the connoisseur feel guilty. "I had no idea... I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean-" he began, but was cut off when he saw the monkeys begin to leave.

Before they did, however, Sat-Ukki had called out to Cilan. "Hey, Cilan. I got something for ya, ukki." The human approached his former friend, hoping that he would forgive him. Bad decision. For when the connoisseur had caught up, the male monkey winded his fist back. "Sat-Ukki..." he began before delivering a blow to Cilan's jaw. "... PAUNCH!" The blow sent the traitor flying into a nearby tree. "Don't ever come near us again, you DAMNED DIRTY HUMAN! UKKI!" the raven-furred monkey yelled before walking off with Airi-Saru. Cilan just sat there and stared, a sad expression on his face. "... Looks like I'm beyond forgiveness... understandable..." he sadly muttered to himself...

Back at the beach near the treehouse, Sat-Ukki and Airi-Saru lay on the sand, gazing into the sky. "That felt good, ukki." the male began. He then turned to his girlfriend, who smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad you got that out of your system, cuz it looks like we won't be seeing him again." she told him. The two then pulled each other in a tight embrace and started making out, their tails intertwining again...

... another day had ended in the jungle...

_**Chapter 19 : The Truth About their Transformation pt. 1**_

It was a nice sunny day in the jungle & our favorite simian couple was out exploring. Right now the two had stopped for a snack, when they heard voices. "Hey whos that, ukki?" asked the raven-furred monkey. "I dunno, but we should go check it out." the female replied.

Soon the two found a camp, with a man in a white lab coat & some equipment was set all around. He appeared to be some sort of scientist. They then saw another yet unplesent sight, two Plasma Nerds. The 3 appered to be in a disscussion. "What are those Nerds doing here, ukki? Sat-Ukki says, getting slightly irked from their last encounter. "Shhhh, keep your voice down. We don't want them to know we're here spying on them. On a side note you are right, lets listen in on their conversation & frigure out what they're plotting." Airi-Saru resorted quietly. The male nodded in response.

"So, gentlemen, do you have my money?" the scientist asked. "Sorry Renon, sir, but a lady with long red hair, a guy with purple hair, a Meowth, & two monkeys got away with it." one of the Nerds said. "We kidnapped the black furred monkey & held him for ransom, but the other monkey a purple furred one came to the rescue, only to fall into our trap. We were gonna kill both them on the spot for interfering, but the two people & Meowth came with the treasure chest. Then we left & activated the self-destruct bomb. When we had opened the chest, we found nothing but coconuts, bomb, & a note from Team Rocket. Then we got blown up." the other Nerd finished.

Renon was getting annoyed. "Is that the reason you don't have my money?" he yelled. The two Nerds nodded. "That is the most lamest excuse I've ever heard! Listen we made a deal; I loan you my DNAnimal Ray for your liberation plan & you pay me lots of money." he explained. "Uh, boss what does that Ray do anyway?" one of the Nerds asked. "This Ray turns humans into animals, I thought I told you two this already." Renon glared. "Uh... we forgot?" the other Nerd said stupidly. "Well, no matter. I already 2 humans that I purposely turned into monkeys. I set up speakers in the jungle & hear the most annoying bickering couple ever, that I decided to turn them into monkeys." he stated. "Were they a boy & girl?" "Yes, a young boy who has raven black hair, a red & white cap with a blue Poke'ball on it, he wears a jacket that blue at the top & white on the bottom, black pants, & red & black shoes & a girl that had a crazy hair syle, & her hair is purple. She wears a yellow shirt & has a pink skirt going to the side with a big pink bow. She also has yellow shoes." he says. "Boss! Those two are the monkeys that stole your treasure!" the Nerds stated. "What?" he says in shock. "If I ever get my hands on them, I'll make them wish they were born!" Renon vowed.

Meanwhile, the simian cuople were seeting with anger, as they now have found out that not only was their transformation not an accident, but that Team Plasma plans to use the same ray to turn everyone in Unova into an animal to steal their pokemon! "This is awful! We need to stop them!" the raven-furred simian screehed. "Whats your plan?" his girlfriend asks. "I dunno yet, ukki" said Sat-Ukki pondering.

Whlie the two were thinking, Sat-Ukki unknowingling stepped on a branch, that alerted the villonus trio of their presence. "Oh, smack, ukki" he said. "Is everyone from Kanto a total spazz, Sat-Ukki?" she asked him. "Pretty much, ukki." he stated. Then he heard a voice say; "Its them! Capture those monkeys!" "Time to go, ukki! the raven-furred monkey said as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand & took off running.

Sadly though the Plasma Nerds used a net cannon & fired a net at the simian couple. They got cought in it & struggled around to get out. The Nerds approched them & picked up the net. "Sit tight you two. Our boss has big plans in store for you!" The Nerds laughed evily.

The two monkeys gulped & looked at each other, both having the same feeling that this wasn't going to end well...

_**Chapter Twenty: The Truth About Their Transformation: Part Two**_

The Plasma Grunts chuckled evilly as the two monkeys sat in their cage, wrapped up tightly in ropes. "This is bad... ukki..." Sat-Ukki began. "No kidding..." Airi-Saru replied grimly. Things were about to get worse, however. For as they were talking, Renon opened the cage and took the female monkey out. The scientist then turned to the male, a sinister smirk on his face. "Now, brat. Watch as we brutally beat your girlfriend!" The two grunts then did the unthinkable; they had started beating her up!

Sat-Ukki then struggled to break free, all the while pleading them to stop. "Please! Don't do this, ukki!" Despite his pleas, however, the grunts continued. Airi-Saru was now in rough shape, bruises making themselves apparent. Not long after, the female monkey coughed up some blood. That did it. That was enough to cause something inside Ashura to snap. Which meant bad news for the villains...

Renon and the grunts continued beating Iris up when they heard the voice of the male monkey... only this time, it was dark and sinister. "I... said... stop it..." The three turned to taunt him even more when they realized the mistake they were making. There, amongst torn ropes, stood Sat-Ukki... only now, a blazing black aura surrounded him. The boy then looked up to the grunts and scientist, which horrified them even more; his eyes were now blank with rage...

"... For the last time... stop it... UKKIIIIIIIIIII!" he roared as the dark aura around him grew more intense. In that instant, the enraged simian charged at the trio, and began to beat the living hell out of them. He then started destroying the campsite, doing everything in his power to make sure nothing remained. "Damn! He has us outmatched!" Renon muttered to himself before entering the vehicle that carried the DNAnimal Ray. Which had sustained quite a bit of damage. The grunts soon entered the vehicle as well, and the scientist began to drive away from the site and back to the nearby city.

A minute had passed before the dark aura had died down, and Sat-Ukki regained control of his emotions. He then scanned the area, shocked at the damage he had done. "Oh, no. Iris!" he exclaimed as he picked up the battered female and took her back to the treehouse. A couple of hours later, Sat-Ukki was sitting in a fetal position in the main room, while Team Rocket treated Airi-Saru's wounds. Soon after, the trio came out, and Meowth placed a paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry, twoip. Yer goilfriend is gonna be okay. She just needs some rest..."

That failed to comfort him, however, as he broke down in front of them. "... This is my fault..." he repeated over and over again. Jessie began to approach him, but was held back by James. "Just leave him be. It's best to give him some space..." And with that, the trio left him there so he could have some privacy. After a while, he had cried himself to sleep.

Later, in the middle of the night, Airi-Saru got up out of her bed and went into the main room. There, she saw her boyfriend, curled up in a tight ball on the floor. The female approached him and placed a hand on his back, causing him to flinch in surprise. He then looked up to her, his eyes still red from his tears. "Ash... are you okay?" she asked with concern, only to have him turn away from her. "... it's all my fault..." he uttered quietly.

The female then began to stroke his back, trying to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault, Ash. They were cruel people, and you were trying to defend me. I'm grateful for that, but..." she paused before pulling him into a tight embrace. "... please... try not to lose it again... it saddens me to see you so upset and hurt... please..." After a while, the male returned the embrace. "Come on. You can stay with me tonight." she added. And with that, the two went into her room. The two then buried themselves underneath the blankets and fell asleep. Airi-Saru's head nuzzled into Sat-Ukki's chest.

Meanwhile, Meowth watched from the doorway, a concerned look on his face. "Damn... ta think we were once on da same level as dose Rennaisance Noids... it sickens da hell outta me..." were his last words before returning to bed...

_**Chapter 21 : Airi-Saru's Surprise for Sat-Ukki**_

One day Sat-Ukki & Airi-Saru were sitting on the beach, enjoying banana milkshakes, thinking about their future lives together. Sat-Ukki took out his badge case & looked at the badges he had gotten from the gyms in Unova. He threw it to the side. "I guess my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master ends here, ukki." he said sadly. "Who would believe that a monkey wants to achive that dream?" "You're not the only one in a boat like that. I have to give up my dream of becoming a Dragon Master." his girlfriend stated.

The raven-furred monkey got up & walked up into the treehouse. He seemed to be really down in the dumps. Most likely from what happened with The Nerds recently. "He seems so sad all of a sudden." she states as she pickes up his badge case. "I need to think of a way to cheer him up, but how?" Thats when an idea came to her. "He loves bananas so why not...?" she quickly ran intoj the house.

She had passed by her boyfriend's room & noticed that he was asleep, most likely taking a nap. 'Perfect hes asleep, & with Team Rocket's help, this could work.' she thought, as she ran to tell the Ex-Rockets her idea.

After they heard it, they all nodded in agreement. This was sure to get Sat-Ukki back to his happy & cheerful self. The four then got to work.

A few hours later, Sat-Ukki had woken up from his nap & felt slightly better. He then decided to get some bananas & head to the kitchen, except it was pitch black in there! "Hello? Someone turn on the lights!" he yelled. There was no answer. "Airi-Saru? James? Jessie? Meowth? Anybody, ukki?" There was still no answer. He was getting scared now. "Ok, you guys, joke's over! Stop fooling around & turn on the lights!" he was only met with silence.

He sighed in frestrastion. "Looks like I gotta feel for the light switch, ukki." he said to himself. He eventually found the light switch, turned it on &...

"SURPRISE!" screamed the very friends he had been looking for. Sat-Ukki fell on the floor in surprise. "W-w-what's all this then?" he said unable to speak at the moment. "Your girlfriend told us that you were feeling blue, so she told us that she was going have a surprise banana party for you, to help you feel better." said James. "Yeah & we all pitched in to help make a few of your favorite banana related foods, plus a new one." Jessie finished. The monkey was awestrucked, but he was even more awestruck when he saw what Airi-Saru was wearing.

His purple-furred girlfriend was wearing a pretty blue & white kamono, with a little gold trim on the sash. She even had put her hair in a ponytail with a butterfly clamp-on. "Wow, Airi-Saru...you look" but he was cut off when she pulled him into an embrace. "I only did this so I could see you smile again." she replies. The male smiled warmly. "Well, you got your wish." he says.

The day ended with the simian couple enjoying the mini-surprise party & their tails intertwirling under table as they continualy kiss...

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Horror Fest**_

One day, a terrible storm hit the jungle. Many of the animals had taken shelter in caves. Our heroes, however, had decided to lock themselves inside the treehouse. Unfortunately for them, the storm had caused a power outage. "Well, what do we do now?" asked a slightly irate Airi-Saru. "Hey. Wny not tell scary stories?" replied Jessie, who had brought in a lantern to light the room. The other four simply nodded in agreement.

Moments later, the group sat in a circle around the lantern. "Okay, guys. Let's hear the scariest things you can think of, ukki!" Sat-Ukki declared proudly, which got funny looks from the others. "Why so eager?" asked Airi-Saru, even thought she had a pretty good idea of what he would say next. "Why, you ask? Cuz Nothing scares me, ukki!" "We'll see about that..." A short pause. "Okay, guys. Has anyone ever heard of... the Phantom Storm?" Sat-Ukki and the Ex-Rockets merely shook their heads.

"A few years ago... a group of five trainers, two male and three female, got lost in this very jungle... and what's worse, a terrible storm had hit. So they decided to take shelter in an abandoned cave..." Another pause. "It soon got dark in the jungle, the only light coming from the random lightning strikes... and the campfire that the trainers had started. All they had to do was wait out the storm... or so they thought." The female monkey paused again for a second, a grim expression on her face. "Soon... Flick! The fire went out, leaving the cave completely dark. One of the females then began to feel through her backpack for a lantern... but then... Flick! The fire was once again burning... and the group had found a horrifying sight... one of the males was dead on the ground, covered in blood."

"The remaining four began to panic when... Flick! The fire was out again. After a minute, the fire had started yet again... and one of the two females was dead as well. This continued until only one male was left. The boy tried his best to keep the fire going, but alas... Flick! The fire was out once more... that's when he was met with a seemingly pleasant sight... one of his friends rose from the ground and approached him. He thought she was still alive. But he was wrong... after a minute, the fire was burning once more... and the male was dead, the female lying on top of him."

The Rockets began to quiver in fear, but Sat-Ukki was not even fazed! "Yawn, ukki..." he taunted. Airi-Saru grew frustrated. "Oh, come on! That was the scariest thing I could think of!" "I told you before. Nothing scares me, ukki!" That's when they noticed that Meowth was missing. "By the by, has anyone seen Meowth, ukki?" The rockets merely shook their heads. "Strange..." Airi-Saru muttered before going to search for the feline pokemon.

A few moments later, they heard a scream; Airi-Saru's scream. The remaining trio then went to investigate. There, they saw the female monkey, as well as something else... something horrifying... there, lying on the ground, was Meowth. Unmoving and covered in blood. "No! Meowth!" the two humans exclaimed, shocked at the loss of their friend. They then turned to Airi-Saru. "What happened to him?" "I don't know! I just found him like this!"

Meanwhile, Sat-Ukki's eyes grew wide at the scene. Nonetheless, he managed to keep his cool. That's when... *flick* the lantern went out. Just like in the story. After a few moments, the lantern relit itself... and James was found dead on the floor. "J-james?" Jessie quivered as she handed the lantern to Airi-Saru. She then rushed to the dead human. "James? Speak to me!" A few minutes later, the lantern went out again, and fell on the floor for an unknown reason. When Sat-Ukki picked up the lantern and relit it, he was met with his greatest fear... now Airi-Saru was dead.

The male monkey rushed over to his fallen girlfriend, tears forming in his eyes. "No! Airi-Saru! You can't die on me!" he exclaimed as he shook her motionless body, hoping to wake her up. No movement. "... You can't..." The lantern then shut off once more, and Sat-Ukki was all alone. Fear was evident in his expression. That's when it happened... his dead girlfriend arose from the floor and approached the male monkey, who backed away until he was against the wall. The corpse then grabbed his shoulders. "No... please! I beg you, ukki!" he pleaded with the body, but to no avail. He then closed his eyes, awaiting his death. That's when he heard... giggling?

The male opened his eyes and saw the source of the giggling; the corpse that held onto him. Or so he thought, for these words came from her lips, "Not scared of anything, huh?" In that instant, the other bodies arose from the floor, chuckling as well. "What... what the hell is this, ukki?" Sat-Ukki exclaimed, his girlfriend speaking afterwards. "The thing that finally scared you!"

She then picked up the lantern and relit it. "We were never even dead!" "But... the blood..." the male monkey began, but was cut off by Airi-Saru. "Oh, that? That was just ketchup!" She then paused for a second before looking at the ex-criminals. "You see, we planned this whole thing! When I found Meowth, I had him cover himself in ketchup, making it look like blood. And you fell for it!" she finished as she began laughiing again. But after a while, she noticed that Sat-Ukki had fainted. "Whoops... I guess we overdid it..." she said to the Rockets before noticing something else.

Sat-Ukki's hand, which lay on the ground, had all of the fingers balled up into a fist. All except for his middle finger. The male monkey had managed to flip them all the bird before fainting. "Guess he's pretty pissed off at us..." Airi-Saru said sadly.

Not surprising, seeing as he was worried sick about her...

_**Chapter 23: The Case of The Missing Banana Pudding**_

It was a nice day out after the storm had passed, so the team decides to have a picnic. They pack up some sandwitches & lemonade & head out. "Oh, I forgot the banana pudding I made earlier! It'll just take a sec!" said Airi-Saru as she ran back into the house.

The latter four set out the the picnic blanket & set down, waiting for the purple-furred female to return. Thats when they all hear a scream; the scream of Airi-Saru. "Who took the banana pudding?" she screamed. While the Rockets when to go see what was up, Sat-Ukki snuck away to hide until all was clear, snickering to himself. 'All going according to plan...' he thought.

Meanwhile, Airi-Saru had explained what had happened. "I made that banana pudding this morning & put it in the fridge until later & when I look in here its gone, poof, disappered!" she yelled. Thats when she noticed something. "Wait, wheres Sat-Ukki?" "Wasn't he with you?" Jessie asked. "I thought he was with you three." the female resorted. Thats when it hit them. "Youse don't tink...?" Meowth started. "I wouldn't put it past him." Jessie replies. "Should we go find him & get him to fess up?" James asked.

Thats when a devious smirk appeared on Airi-Saru's face. "No, I have a better idea." & she quickly got to work, leaving the Rockets to ponder what she was up to.

Meanwhile, in a nearby cave, a certain raven-furred monkey was waking up from a short nap he took. He got up & looked outside, but didn't see anyone. "Good, no one followed me, ukki. I can only imangine Airi-Saru's look when she found out that I was the one that atethe yummy banana pudding, ukki." he says.

He then makes his way back home, only to come across another bowl of banana pudding. "Huh? Who left this, ukki?" he ponders. "Its really tempting, but it could be a trap. What to do? What to do?" The male monkey finally thakes the bait, & decides to eat it. However as hes eating, someone cuts a nearby rope, that triggers a net trap, which in turn hoists the raven-furred monkey high in the air, in a net.

"Hey, whats this, ukki?" he screehed. "Looks like the theif finally made his apperance." said a way too familier voice. "Airi-Saru let me outta here!" She steps out from behind a tree. "Do you confess to eating my banana pudding that I made earlier?" "No, I did touch it!" he lies. "Please Monkey Boy, I know you like a book & your love for bananas." Replied the purple-furred simian.

Sat-Ukki gulped. He knew he was in trouble. "What are you gonna do to me, ukki?" he asked scared. "Its simple; no banana related dessert for a week." she stated. "Thats not fair, ukki!" "Well you should've thought about that, before you ate the banana pudding I made this morning." his girlfriend stated.

That night, during dinner, Sat-Ukki was getting irritated cause everyone else was teasing & taunting him, with the dessert that he couldn't have. He eventually got up, stormed to his room, & slamed the door. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Jessie asked. "He needs to learn from this, so next time he tries to pull this again, he'll remember what I said." the purple monkey replied.

So ends yet another crazy & wild day in the jungle...

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Banana Induced Nightmare  
><strong>_  
>A week had passed, and Sat-Ukki had decided to snack on some bananas in order to catch up for the week without banana desserts. Which he was still pissed at the others for. "I know it was my punishment, but they didn't have to torment and taunt me, ukki!" A half hour later, Airi-Saru had found Sat-Ukki on the ground, once again stuffed with bananas. 'Ugh. Not again... better get the medicine... or, maybe not.' she thought to herself, a devious smirk on her face. "Wake up, Sat-Ukki!" she called to her boyfriend, who let out a sickly belch as he arose to meet her. "You stuffed yourself again, didn't you?" The male simply nodded at the guess. "Well, there's no more medicine." Sat-Ukki's jaw dropped at the statement. "You'll just have to sleep it off. Maybe next time, you'll think before you stuff your mouth!" And with that, she sent Sat-Ukki to his room, where he fell asleep.<p>

_The male monkey was out exploring when he noticed a strange glow. He went to investigate, and found an odd, glowing banana. "Wierd..." was all he could say, but saw nothing wrong with it, so he ate it anyway. Once he did, he immediately became hungry for more bananas, so he scoured the forest for them.  
><em>  
><em>Meanwhile, Airi-Saru and Team Rocket saw his do so, and figured he was on another banana binge, so they just stood there and watched. Big mistake. For as the boy continued to eat the bananas, he slowly grew in size. This continued for a few minutes until... he had grown to enormous propportions. Meowth noticed this, and qiuckly alerted the others. "Uh, guys? I don't tink dat Sat-Ukki's on anutta normal binge..." "What makes you say that?" asked Jessie before she and the others saw the enormous Sat-Ukki, who clutched his stomach in pain. "Sat-Ukki? What happened to you?" exclaimed Airi-Saru, but was only met with a sickly belch.<br>_  
><em>"Bananas alone coultn't do that... what else did you eat?" "Now that you mention it... there was this wierd, glowing banana I ate before this happened... ukki..." he managed to utter. Airi-Saru then went into the house and got a nearby book. She then went back outside and read it to him. "The Expandius Banana. A glowing banana that causes an endless craving for bananas. The victim will continue to eat bananas until..." she paused for a second, a horrified expression on her face. "Until what, ukki?" "... the victim explodes..." Fear was evident on Sat-Ukki's face. All of the sudden, he began to grow again, now on the verge of said explosion...<br>_  
>"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed a horrified Sat-Ukki, who found himself in his bed, still at normal size and with a shrunken belly. "Phew... just a dream, ukki..." he said to himself before Airi-Saru came rushing in. "Sat-Ukki? What's wrong?" "Nothing. Just a nightmare, ukki..." "Well, maybe I can get you some medicine for tha..." She quickly covered her mouth, hoping he didn't hear. But he did. "But... I thought you said there wasn't any, ukki..." Airi-Saru just stood there. Silent. It didn't take long after for him to figure out what it meant...<p>

His expression went from that of confusion... to one of hurt. "You... tricked me again... ukki..." he managed to say, still hurt from the first time. Airi-Saru took a few minutes to respond. "I figured if I told you there wasn't any medicine left, you'd think twice before stuffing yourself... it was for your own good." she responded, which earned her an angry glare from the male.

"Yeah? And what about the storm, huh? I suppose worrying me to the verge of tears was for my own good too, ukki?" he yelled, which caused the female to flinch. "And what about rubbing my punishment in my face? Do you know how much it bothered me in my sleep? The fact that my own girlfriend purposely taunted me, ukki?" Airi-Saru simply sighed. "The latter was. The first time... we were just having fun with you..." she said sadly to him. But that didn't calm him down. "So you thought worrying your boyfriend to the verge of tears was fun? Cuz I sure as hell didn't think so, ukki!" Nothing more came from Airi-Saru. "... get out, ukki..." "... what?" "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, UKKI!" he yelled, tears in his eyes.

Airi-Saru quietly left the room, tears forming in her eyes. "Jessie was right... I took it too far..." she said to herself as she got out the flower tiara that Sat-Ukki had made for her. "... I'm sorry... ukki..."

This was quite the rough spot for their relationship...

_**Chapter 25 : Sat-Ukki Runs Away! pt. 1**_

Over the course of the next few days, Sat-Ukki & Airi-Saru had a hard time saying what they want say to each other. The raven-furred monkey was still mad at everyone, mostly his girlfriend, for all the things she had did. The purple-furred monkey felt guilty & feard that her boyfriend did love her anymore.

That night, however Sat-Ukki couldn't take it anymore. He wrote out a note & put his hat on top of the letter. When he grabbed his backpack, a few pictures had fell out. The male monkey looked at them & realized that they were the pics that he & Airi-Saru had took when they were still humans. "My, how things have changed, ukki..." he said softly. He tossed the pics down, next to his note. The last thing he did was go in his girlfriend's room & give her a quick peak on her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Iris, but I think it's best if I went away for awhile, ukki..." he said softly, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't worry though, I'll always love you, ukki..." With that being said, he leapt out of a nearby window & started walking away. He took one last look before, breaking out into a full sprint.

Soon, he came to a den, but it looked like it belonged to someone. "I'll just be here temparily until I go back home, ukki" he stated. "I just hope the owners don't mind..." soon after saying that, he fell asleep.

Unforonenatly for him, the owners were coming back, & they were a pack of wolves. There was a mama wolf, a daddy wolf, & two pups. The family entered their home & found a most unusal sight; a raven-furred monkey was lying there fast asleep. The daddy wolf was enraged. "Why is there an intruder monkey in my den?" he yelled. The mama wolf however, stared at the monkey for a minute. "Wait, I know him." she walks over to the sleeping boy & sniffs him a few times. "I knew I reconzied this scent. It's Sat-Ukki." she states. "Sat-Ukki? The monkey you told me about, that saved you from the hunters? That Sat-ukki?" asks the dad. "Yes, thats him!" she pauses. "But I can't help wondering, why is he all the way out here & not in the treehouse where he said he lives?" "Beats me, however since hes the one who save you, he can stay here for a long as he needs to." "Oh thank you huney!" she kisses him. "Why don't we go & get some bananas for our guest?" The latter three nodded & they all left.

Sat-Ukki was still fast asleep & he has no idea where he ended up at... 

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Sat-Ukki Runs Away! Part Two**_

Morning arose, and Airi-Saru was in pretty bad shape. Her eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep; she had a nightmare where Sat-Ukki had dumped her. She then exited her room and entered the kitchen, where Jessie and James had finished making breakfast; French Toast with sliced bananas and syrup. "We know you and Sat-Ukki haven't been doing so well lately..." James began, followed by Jessie. "... so we made french toast. Maybe that will cheer you up..." Airi-Saru pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. "... Thanks..." she responded in a depressed tone.

The red-headed woman then sat next to her. "Hey, don't worry. Fights happen, even in couples. It's just a part of life. I'm sure you'll overcome it." she told the monkey, who just stared at her breakfast. "Yeah... I just hope he doesn't hate me... he was one of the first real friends I've ever had, and since the other one stabbed us in the back, he's all I have left..." she responded sadly. The woman then began to stroke the monkey's fur, attempting to cheer her up.

That's when Meowth came in. "Guys! We gotta problem!" "What now, Meowth? Can't you see I'm trying to comfort the monkey girl, here? She feels really bad about what she did to her boyfriend..." Jessie responded. "Dat's just it, Jess! He's gone!" Those words hit Airi-Saru. Hard. "No..." she whispered. After a moment, the female monkey got up from her seat and went outside. "Wait! Where are you going?" James called. "Sat-Ukki's gone, and it's my fault... I have to make sure he's okay!" And with that, Airi-Saru left.

Meowth then came in with the note that Sat-Ukki left. "Hey! He left a note for da twoipette!" he called. The two humans then came over and began reading it...

Dear Airi-Saru,

I'm sorry, but I just can't take this anymore! I need to go away for a while so I can clear my head. Don't get me wrong, I still love you. But I just need to leave for a while. Once again, I'm sorry...

Love,  
>Sat-Ukki<p>

"So da twoip still loves her..." the feline pokemon uttered in surprise.

Meanwhile, in the wolve's den, Sat-Ukki was waking up. Once his eyes were open, he found himself face to face with a wolf pack. Fear was etched on his face, but then a familiar voice called out. "Do not worry, Sat-Ukki. My family won't harm you." He quickly turned to see a female wolf. After a few seconds, he recognized her. "Hey, I know you! You're the wolf from the hunter incident, ukki!" "Indeed I am. It's good to see you, but if you don't mind my asking, why aren't you at your treehouse?" Sat-Ukki soon got depressed as he began to tell them of the events that had occured prior.

"I see... so you and your lover got into a quarrel, and you ran away so you could clear your head..." the mother wolf deducted, to which the monkey nodded affirmative. "Don't get me wrong. I still love her, but... I just couldn't take it anymore, ukki..." The female then put a paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You can stay here as long as you need." "Thank you, ukki..."

Later that night, Sat-Ukki tossed and turned, in the midst of a nightmare.

_The monkey had come back to the treehouse, only to find it set ablaze. Without thinking, he rushed into the house, and saw something that horrified him. Airi-Saru and the Rockets were dead. But unlike during the storm, this time was real. Their bodies soon caught fire, and the smoke became too much..._

The male monkey soon woke up in a cold sweat, and realized something important. "Oh, no... I've gotta get back to Airi-Saru, ukki!" The commotion woke up the wolves, who then asked what the simian was doing. "Thank you for letting me stay, but I gotta get back home! Airi-Saru could be in danger, ukki!" The wolves then nodded at the statement. "We understand. Feel free to come back and visit us anytime." The female and male wolves said in unison, followed by the cubs. "Bye, Uncle Sat-Ukki! Come back soon!" Sat-Ukki smiled at being called _uncle_, and bid the wolves farewell.

As the raven-furred monkey rushed back home, he bumped into a familiar sight. "... Airi-Saru?" he stuttered, earning a shocked reply from Airi-Saru. "Sat-Ukki?" In that instant, the two pulled each other into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay, and I'm sorry for everything I did to you... can you ever forgive me?"

The embrace, however, was short lived, as the two heard hissing. They turned their heads to see a snake approach them. Apparently, they had trespassed into its territory. That's when the snake lunged at Airi-Saru. Not wanting to lose her, Sat-Ukki soon pushed her out of the way, taking the snake's bite. The male monkey soon fell to the ground, slowly losing consciousness. "Sat-Ukki!" the female monkey yelled before turning to the snake. "You... ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU HURT SAT-UKKI!" That's when the snake spoke up.

"Wait... did you sssay Sssssat-ukki?" The purple-furred simian angrily nodded at the question. "Oh my god... I'm sssso ssssorry! I didn't know!" Airi-Saru's expression soon softened. "It's okay, but I'll need you to help me. Come with me to the treehouse!" The snake quickly complied and followed her to the treehouse. "I'm Sssssadie, by the by..." "Nice to meet you. I'm Iris, but you can call me Airi-Saru." The snake then paused for a second. "Ssssso... you're the Airi-Sssssaru he spoke of on that day... it's nice to officially meet you..."

Sat-Ukki soon awoke and found himself in the treehouse, face to face with Airi-Saru, the Rockets, and... the snake? "Oh, good. You're awake. I wassss afraid we didn't make it in time... I'm sssorry about the bite..." the serpent began, followed by Airi-Saru. "Apparently, this is one of the animals you saved from the hunters. This is Sadie." The rockets were the next to speak. "Luckily, Sadie was willing to give us some vemon for an anti-venom. You had us quite worried there, Sat-Ukki..."

Sat-Ukki then began to speak. "I came back bacause I feared you were in danger, but it turns out you were the ones to save me... thank you, ukki..." "Anytime..." Airi-Saru began before turning to the rockets and Sadie. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to talk to Sat-Ukki in private." The others agreed and left. The purple-furred simian then turned to her boyfriend. "Again... I'm really sorry for what I did... I understand if you hate me..." she began, but was cut off by Sat-Ukki. "Iris... I never hated you... I just needed to clear my head. That's all..." He paused for a moment before looking up to her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, ukki..." Iris soon pulled her boyfriend into a loving kiss.

After a minute, the two broke apart for air. "It's okay, Ashura... I'm just glad you're okay..." Ashura then neared his face to Iris's. "I love you, Iris..." "And I love you... Ashura..." And with that, the two began to make out again, their tails intertwining in the shape of a heart...

And so, the conflict between the two has been resolved, and everyone was happy again...

_**Chapter 27 : Monkey Boy Tries to Pop the Question**_

One day, while out exploring Sat-Ukki was raiding one campsite when he came across a square shaped box. He opened it & found a very beautiful ring inside. "Oh, look at this, ukki! This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!" he exclaims. Then suddenly an idea came to mind & he put the ring in his jacket pocket.

Later at home, he was waiting for the perfect oppertunity to tell Airi-Saru just how much he loved her, but he was a nervous wreck.

Team Rocket just so happen to notice & offered their help to the raven-furred monkey. "So, what seems to be the problem, Monkey Boy?" asked Jessie. "W-well, I found this ring, while I was raiding & want to let Airi-Saru know just how much she means to me... ukki..." he trailed off. James then put two & two together. "Does that mean that you're ready to pop the question to her?" Sat-Ukki mearly nodded in response.

The trio couldn't believe it. The twerp that they had followed for who knows how long, was finally growing up. "Ok kid, what youse haf ta do is pratice on someone before askin' the real deal." Meowth stated. "Who should I practice asking on?" the male monkey asked? "You can practice with Jessie. I'm sure she won't mind, will you Jess?" "Not at all. I am a pretty good acter." the red head replied.

So, thats just what they did. "Ok I'll pretend that I'm your girlfriend & you just ask like normal, got it?" "Ok." came his reply. "Ready & action!" yelled James. Sat-Ukki gulped. "U-Um... hey Airi-Saru... c-can I ask ya something?" The raven-furred monkey was trembling at this point. "Of course you can, Sat-Ukki. What is it?" said Jessie in her some what imatation of Airi-Saru. the simian felt really hot all of a sudden. He gets out the case holding the ring. "I-I was out raiding today & I found this ring & wanted to ask you..." his voice trailed off. "Yes?" He takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Sat-Ukki shouted really fast.

"Yes I will!" came a voice that they all knew too well. Standing in the doorway was Airi-Saru, who had tears of joy in her eyes.

Sat-Ukki did the next best thing in a situation like this; he fainted & was out for a while...

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Mock Wedding  
><strong>_  
>After Sat-Ukki woke up, he and Airi-Saru embraced each other tightly. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives, and they couldn't be happier. That's when Meowth decided to cut in. "'Ey! Why don't we have a mock weddin'. Ta get reddy fa da real one?" The simians simply noodded in agreement.<p>

The nexy day was the day of the fake wedding, and everyone gathered near the flower bed that Sat-Ukki had stumbled into prior. Jessie played the music for the wedding, James served as the Minister, and Meowth was the ring barer. Standing next to the feline pokemon was Sat-Ukki, dressed in a white tux that bore a black rose on it. A few minutes passed before Airi-Saru came in, which made the male monkey's jaw drop in surprise. The purple-furred simian wore a jet-black wedding gown and had let her hair down. "Wow... you look amazing, ukki..." the raven-furred simian uttered in awe, to which Airi-Saru merely smiled at him before responding. "Likewise..."

That's when Jessie began playing beautiful tune to fit the mood, and James began the "ceremony". After a long speech, the blue-haired man took a short pause. "Ashura Ketchum, do you take Iris Bellwood to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do..." Sat-Ukki responded. The man then turned to Airi-Saru. " And do you, Iris Bellwood, take Ashura Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do..." was her only response. James then looked to Meowth. "Do you have the ring, Meowth." "Yes, I have da ring."

"Then I now unofficially pronounce you monkey and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And with that, the simian couple shared a passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes. After they broke apart, Sat-Ukki picked Airi-Saru up, bridal-style, and headed to the beach.

During their time there, they nuzzled into each other and watched the sunset. "This has been a wonderful day..." Airi-Saru told her still-fiance Sat-Ukki, who merely smiled at her. "And this was just a mock wedding. Just imagine what the real thing will be like, ukki..."

And with that, the two started to make out again, all the while looking forward to the day of the _real_ wedding...

_**Chapter 29: Preparing for the Final Battle AKA Proluge To Battle**_

A few weeks later, the team had heard a very disturbing message being brodcased on the radio. Apperntly Team Plasma is delivering a threating message, saying that if anyone doesn't liberate their Pokemon, they will be forced to take drastic measures.

Thats when Sat-Ukki descides to do something. For the next few days he had been very busy in a nearby cave making weapons. He had made bows & arrows, coconut bombs & some peanut pop guns. He knew it was time for Team Plasma to fall & he needed all the help he can get.

"You know I never seen Sat-Ukki so serious before. I wonder whats on his mind." stated Jessie. "I know what you mean, Jess. Wasn't his personality always nice & care free?" asked James. "I tink it was, Jimmy-Boy." Meowth replied. Their conversation was cut short, for the raven-furred monkey had walked in the main room with all the weapons he had made.

"Whats all this?" asked the purple-furred simian. "This is the stuff that'll take down Team Plasma once & for all, ukki. As you can see, we're going to be going up against a number of those nerds, & I wanna make sure we have everything we need to take 'em out, ukki." said Sat-Ukki. "But we don't even know how to use this stuff yet!" his soon-to-be wife screeched. "Don't worry about that, ukki. I got a course set up outside that we all can practice on." he says.

So, the team goes outside to practice with their new home made weapons, & this goes on for 3 stright days. Of course they have breakfest, lunch, & dinner. I wouldn't be that cruel to our heroes. Anywho, by the end of the 3rd day of training, everyone has gotten really great with their weapons & tomarrow's the big day they put an end to Team Plasma

For everyone's sake, lets hope they win it...

_**Chapter Thirty: The Plan and the Reversion! Vs. Renon!  
><strong>_  
>The next day, the group headed into the city, wearing disguises to avoid suspicion. Jessie and James were dressed as rich folk, while Meowth and the simian couple posed as their pets, wearing leashes. Whilst venturing around, they spotted a large audience surrounding a skyscraper. They went to see what the commotion was about, only to find something sick and twisted... N, the green-haired leader of Team Plasma, had the DNAnimal Ray aimed at Cilan. "People! If you do not liberate your pokemon, this will happen to you!" he exclaimed as he fired the ray at the Gym Leader. As soon as the lights dimished, a dog sat in his place. "Cilan!" shouted Chili and Cress, Cilan's brothers, as the dog was handed back to them.<p>

Sat-Ukki and Airi-Saru were furious at what had ocurred. "I know he's a backstabbing traitor, but even he didn't deserve that, ukki!" the male whispered to his fiance. "I know. That's all the more reason we have to take them down!" All of the sudden, Team Plasma had disappeared to the top of the roof! All except for a few guards, that ensured no one would enter the skyscraper. "Looks like da guards ain't lettin' anyone in... time ta go ta woik!" Meowth began, followed by Jessie, who turned to the simians. "We'll create a distraction while you go to the top of the skyscraper!" The simians nodded in agreement when another voice called out to them. A familiar voice.

"Please... stop them..." They all turned to see the newly transformed Cilan, his brothers next to him. "Cilan!" the simians exclaimed. "Look. I know I turned my back on you, and I'm sorry. And I'm not expecting you to forgive me... but please... stop Team Plasma... so that no one else will have to suffer..." After a few seconds, the simians agreed, and the Rockets launched their plan...

While the guards kept watch, they spotted the former criminals approaching. "Excuse us! We need your help with something!" the humans called to the grunts. "What is it?" "This precious Meowth had gotten hurt, and needs help!" they responded as they brought out a seemingly hurt Meowth. "Ugh... fine! We'll help!" the two grunts said as they left their post, allowing the two simians to sneak in undetected. The couple soon found the elevator and took it to the top of the building.

Renon and N were gloating about their victory when Sat-Ukki and Airi-Saru smashed through the door. The monkeys glared angrily at the Plasma Scum, who returned the glare. "Your plan ends here, ukki!" Sat-Ukki shouted at N and Renon, who simply smirked at them. "And what makes you think that?" "This!" Airi-Saru shouted as she and her fiance pulled out their peanut guns and aimed them at the sinister duo. "Ya know, if you repent for your evil ways, we just might let you live, ukki!"

The villainous scum merely smirked at the declarations made by their opponents. "Fine! Have it your way!" the simians yelled as they lunged at their foes. That's when Renon pulled out a miniature version of the DNAnimal Ray and launched it at the duo. Soon after the lights had dimmed down, the simians were met with a great shock...

... they weren't simians anymore. Now, they were humans once more... but why? Why did Renon undo the transformation that he himself caused?

_**Chapter 31: Operation: Save Unova! Ash & Iris Vs. The Nerds!**_

Ash & Iris stared on in shock. They couldn't believe it; they were once again humans, but why? Renon mearly laughed at them. "Do you really wanna know why I changed you back?" the couple nodded silently. "Well, I wanted the two of you to join us." he replied, which in turned earned him glarles of WTF on the couple's faces. "If you joined us, you could finally get revenge for humankind, for turning their backs on you when you were monkeys. Plus you'd be a big wheel in Team Plasma. Of course if you declined, we would have to kill you. So, what do you say?" He asked, holding out his hand for them to shake.

Ash, of course wasn't stupid. He did the reasonable thing he could think of at that time; he spat in Renon's face & then said, "I wouldn't join you Rennasonce Fair freaks in a millon years, cause you know why? The things you do are sick & twisted & thats all the more reason to put an end to this organization, ukki." Iris gasped at the last word he had said. Apprently not all of the monkey DNA was out of his sytem yet.

Renon was furious! He pressed a nearby butten & soon the whole room was filled with the neards & they had weapons that can kill. "Kill them & make sure they're good & dead!" Renon commaned, as he laughed evily. He then left with N to a more higher area that contained a blue gem, needed for their evil plan.

Meanwhile the nerds were slowly closing in on our heroes. Ash & Iris got out their weapons & prepared for the biggest fight ever. "You ready for this Iris, ukki." he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." she replied. The nerds the leapted at them & the couple leapt back yelling, "CHARGE!"

Meanwhile with Renon & N, they had finished with hooking the the Ray up to the gem & set the cordenets for all of Unova. "We had warned them & even made an example out of that Gym Leader, yet they refused to heed..." says N, as he turns the dial to verious animals & pressed the launch butten. Soon afterwards, every person; man, woman, child, was turned into an animal. Team Rocket on the other hand had made some specail suits so, it didn't effct them.

Meanwhile with the couple, they had finshed off the rest of the nerds, but killed most of them. They were tired, but knew that they couldn't rest, for the final boss was just ahead. Panting they ran to the elevater & went up to top to face the final boss.

The fate of all of Unova was in their hands...

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: The Final Battle! Vs. N and Renon!  
><strong>_  
>The two former monkeys had reached the top floor, where the fiends behind this whole ordeal awaited. "Well, now... I didn't expect you to make it this far... but you've gotten weaker..." N began, followed by Renon. "But your quest ends here!" "Screw your opinions!" Iris spat venomously, Ash speaking afterwards. "Now you'll pay for everything you've done! Pray that Arceus have mercy on your souls when this is over!" They all then took fighting stances, waiting for the first move to be made.<p>

"LET'S END THIS!" they all shouted in unison before lunging at each other.

_*cue epic final battle music* Ash and Iris Vs. N and Renon!  
><em>Ready... FIGHT!

Things got off to a good start when Iris managed to trap N in a headlock. The fiendish leader then struggled to get free, but to no avail. Then, Ash took the opportunity to roundhouse N in the face as Iris let go, knocking him back quite a bit. "Yeah! That's what Ash brings to the table, ukki!" the raven-haired teen exclaimed proudly, but Renon began sneaking up on him. Ash quickly took a defensive stance, but Iris quickly punched him in the stomach. "Bellwood... PAUNCH!" A direct hit. The scientist backed up a bit, coughing up a bit of blood. "You little runt! Time to pull out my secret weapon!" he shouted as he got out a strange flute. "Pfft. Oh, wow... what're ya gonna do, serenade us to death?" Iris taunted, but was soon met with the shock of her life...

As the scientist began to play the flute, Ash entered a trance, much like before. The raven-haired teen then approached her, killing intent in his eyes. "Ash? What are you doing?" she exclaimed, only to be met with a sinister chuckle from N. "Foolish girl! As soon as the Doc plays his flute, Ash is immediately placed under our control! Ash, strangle her!"

Ash merely nodded as his hands closed in on her neck. "Ash! Stop it! This isn't you!" That didn't work, as he began to strangle her. But as he did, an idea came to her. "Ash, you're such a kid for letting Renon control you!" she managed to say while being choked. Soon, she felt his grip on her throat loosen, as his eyes returned to normal. "I-iris?" he asked. "Oh, no... it happened again, ukki..." "Wait... again?" Iris responded in shock. Ash sighed in defeat.

"Yes. Back when we were still monkeys, I heard a strange song... and I had a dream where I was manipulated like a puppet... but soon, I woke up... and I discovered I was in your room... with a knife... I dropped the knife and ran..." This shocked Iris to the core. "Ash... why didn't you tell me?" "Because I didn't want you to be scared of me... I'm sorry, ukki..." he finished, expecting her to hate him. But instead, she pulled him into an embrace. "Don't worry... I'll never hate you..."

This was soon interrupted, however, as Renon soon came after Ash with a knife. Not wanting to lose him, Iris did the unthinkable... she pushed Ash out of the way... and took the stab, falling to the ground afterward. "No... IRIS!" Ash yelled as he rushed to her side. "Ash... listen to me... you have to stop N and Renon... please..." Soon after, she stopped breathing. She was dead. "No... IRIS! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, tears in his eyes.

Soon, that sadness turned into rage, and black aura once again surrounded him. "You scum..." he growled at the two. "You will pay... pay with your lives... NOW DIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Soon, he charged at the two, brutally beating them while taking the miniature ray from Renon. He soon pointed the gun at the scientist and fired... and as soon as the light died down, a human-sized banana stood in his place. The teen then turned to N. "You're next, you damn dirty prince!" he shouted, but soon discovered that N was escaping in an escape pod. "Screw this! I'm going to take up something less lethal. Like Medicine!" he said to himself as he flew away. Ash then approached the main ray and set the dial to "HUMAN". He then fired the ray, and turned everyone in Unova back into humans, even Cilan, who pulled his brothers into a brotherly hug.

Ash, now calm, then rushed to Iris and kissed her, transferring his life energy into her. Iris soon started to stir, and eventually woke up. "Huh? What happened?" she pondered while scanning her surroundings. Soon, she met her worst nightmare... Ash was unconscious. "No... Ash, wake up!" she shouted as she tried to wake him up. No response. She then realized what happened; he gave his life to restore hers. Tears soon filled her eyes as memories of them flooded her mind: their travels as humans, the fights they got in, the incident with the ray, the day they became a couple, the rough patch in their relationship, and finally, the day he proposed to her.

Team Rocket and the Straiton Triplets had finished fighting off the remaining grunts when Iris came down with Ash's body, making it clear what happened. They soon started mourning the loss of their friend. "Ash... thank you..." Iris muttered as she placed her lips on his... that's when something amazing happened... a bright light enveloped the two, temporarily blinding the others. When the light died down... Ash and Iris were monkeys again!

Ash, or now Sat-Ukki again, soon began to stir. Once awake, he saw Airi-Saru there. "So this is what being dead's like, ukki..." he muttered, only to earn a chuckle from Airi-Saru. "No, Ash. We're alive again." she then looked down in sadness. "Of course, we're monkeys again, too..." she began, but was interrupted by Sat-Ukki. "That doesn't matter... as long as I have you, I'm happy, ukki..."

Tears formed in the simians' eyes as they started to make out, their tails forming a heart shape, but not before reconciling with Cilan, who was overjoyed that they forgave him at last. All in all, it was a happy ending, but one question was left...

What lies in store for them now?

_**Epilouge: One Big Happy Family!**_

A few months later after the Team Plasma event, Sat-Ukki & Airi-Saru were finally getting ready to have their wedding. It turns out that when they had kissed again, that made them both monkeys permently, but they didn't care. As long as they had each other, they were happy.

Wedding day had came & it was in the same flowerbed, only this time it was filled with chairs & decorations. The Striten triplets had even made the cake, which was dceorated all nice & had the soon-to-be-wedded couple on the -Ukki & Airi-Saru were wearing the same wedding clothes they wore during the mock one; except this time, Airi-Saru had her flower tiara on. Soon the ceramony got underway & after long vows, came the big part; "Do you, Ashura Ketchum, take Iris Bellwood to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do..." came his reply. "Iris Bellwood do you take Ashura Ketchum to be your husband?" "I do..." was all she said. "The ring, please?" asked the Minister. Meowth came up with the ring & gave it to Sat-Ukki, who in turn put it on his wife's finger. "By the power in vested in me, I now pronouce you monkey & wife. You may kiss the bride." the Minister conluded. The two then shared a long passionate kiss, while everyone cheered.

During the reception, most of Sat-Ukki's friends were there, the ones he traveled with. They were all shocked by his transformation, but they all knew deep down, that he was still the same Ash they all knew & loved. His mom was there also, & she was crying about how her little boy had finally became a man.

While everyone else was partying, the newly weds snuck off to the beach to talk about their future together. "Um, Ash theres something I need to tell you." Iris began. "Whats up, ukki?" "Well, um I dunno how to say this..." Ash pulled her into a loving enbrace. "Calm down & take a deep breath." he says. She does just that & then says, "Ok, I'm... pregent" she finally says. Ash just starts to laugh. "Good one Iris! You really had me going there for a sec, ukki!" He then notices the serious look shes giving him. "Wait, you're serious?" he asks in disbelief. She just nods silently. "Um could you excuse me for a minute?" he gets up & runs somewhere. Thats when she hears his voice scream; "!"

Apperently he had fainted after screaming that, cause it took him longer than a minute to come back. When he did come back he was still in shock. "Oh man, I'm gonna be a father." was all he could say at the moment. Sometime afterwards, they went back to the reception & told everyone the news. Of course everyone was happy for the newly weds.

Over the course of the next few months, the two monkeys were hard at work preparing for the coming babies. They still lived in the treehouse, but instead of raiding campsites, they took half of the tresure & used it to by the things they needed in the city. they also gave half goods to Team Rocket & Cilan. The Ex-Rockets bought themsleves a house of their own & got together. Of course Meowth sayed with them, but was treated more right. Cilan & his brothers opened up their own resturant & it was a sucess. Whenever they got a chance, Cilan & the Rockets would drop in on two lovebirds.

By the time the 9th month came, it was time for the babies to be born. Luckly for them, the two were in the city when Airi-Saru started to go into laybor. Sat-Ukki wasted no time getting her to the hospital, but the bad news was that he had to wait in the waiting room until all was done. As he sat in the waiting room, he could hear his wife screaming. Ash just hoped it would be over soon.

Meanwhile with the mommy-to-be, she had just given birth to a boy & girl. She was very happy as the two babies were crying. Soon, the doctors had her in a wheelchair & the babies wrapped up in blankets. They made it to the waiting room where Ash was sitting at. When he saw the sight of the two babies, he started to cry. The babies looked just like them & even had the funny thunderbolt zigzags under their eyes. Ash held the boy, who was now asleep. "Hey little fella, I'm your daddy." he said smiling warmly. "Hey Ash, I thought you'd like to know that I named them Shoji & Rebecca." said Iris smiling. Ash then looked at the two babies again & said; "Welcome to world, Shoji & Rebecca Ketchum."

_**Chapter X: The After-Party  
><strong>_  
>It was evening at the Simian Couple's house, and the cast of The Story of Sat-Ukki and Airi-Saru were having a party celebrating a job well done. Even Team Plasma and Renon attended the party. "Well, guys. That's it for the story! Great job, ukki!" Sat-Ukki declared to everyone in a voice that resembled Quinton Flynn's. He had grown quite a bit, and his hair now reached mid-back. In his arms was his son Shoji, now five years old, who had his father's raven-black fur and facial marks, but had his mother's skin tone.<p>

The young chimp then looked up at him. "Was I good, daddy?" The father simply stroked his fur. "You were great, ukki..." "Oh, please! You were only in one part, and all you did was cry, ukki!" came the voice of a young girl. The two turned to see Shoji's sister Rebecca, also five. She had her mother's purple fur, but her father's facial marks and skin tone. Just then, Airi-Saru came in and placed a hand on her head. "Non now, Rebecca. You had the same role as him..." she told her in a voice that resembled Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. "... fine. Sorry, Shoji..." the daughter replied.

Then, Renon spoke up. "Hey! How come the only scenes I was in involved me getting beat up? My last scene even had me stuffed into a damn banana suit!" Sat-Ukki then glared at the scientist. "Hey! Don't you dare use those kind of words in front of Shoji and Rebecca! I'll beat you to a pulp if you do, ukki!" Now, it was Cilan's turn. "Calm down, Renon! I got FALCON PAUNCHED by him, and yet you don't see me complaining!" "Fine..." muttered Renon.

Now, the Rockets were up, starting with Meowth. "Well, I hafta say... my favorite scene was da coconut-filled chest scene." The trio soon began to laugh, earning a glare from the Plasma Grunts. "We didn't think it was so funny... sure, the internet memes were a nice touch, but still!" "Calm down, Team Plasma. It all worked out in the end." replied Jessie. Airi-Saru then began to speak. "Well, my favorite was the proposal..." she said as she turned to Sat-Ukki, a warm smile on her face. The husband merely returned the smile. "As was mine, ukki..." he responded before they began to make out.

This moment, however, was short lived, for soon, the door slammed open, the lights turning off promptly. Standing in the doorway was a simian figure with the same long hair as Sat-Ukki, except the bangs were styled in "Zero Quills". The figure slowly entered the house, reaching for a light switch. As soon as he found it, he flicked the switch, revealing something shocking... the figure was none other than...

"Nikura? But... why are you here? And why are you a monkey, ukki?" Sat-Ukki shouted. The figure had white hair and yellow eyes. Aside from that and the fact that his only apparel was a pair of white pants, he looked exactly like Sat-Ukki. "Wait... Nikura? From _Ash's Curse_? That Nikura?" Airi-Saru responded in shock. "That's right, but right now, you may call me Nik-Ukki, ukki." The others sweat-dropped at this moment.

"And as for why I'm here, I've got a bone to pick with you, ukki!" Nik-Ukki growled. "And why do you have a bone to pick with us?" Airi-Saru asked. The scowl on the antagonist's face soon turned into a pout. "... Cuz I wasn't in the story, ukki..." A smirk soon appeared on Sat-Ukki's face. "That's cuz no one likes you, ukki!" The two soon got into a fight, which Airi-Saru tried desperately to break up.

The female simian was about to give up when Cilan's voice called from the kitchen. "The food's ready!" The two male simians soon stopped their fighting and rushed into the kitchen, where the food was; a buffet of banana-related foods. "Wait for us, Daddy and Uncle Nik-Ukki!" the Ketchum twins shouted as they followed them. Airi-Saru just shook her head in amusement. "Yep. Those are Ash's children... and that's Ash's clone alright..."

Everyone soon rushed to the buffet, not wanting the simians to hog all of the food, and started laughing. All in all, it was an interesting night, to say the least... 


End file.
